Mr Mizukage?
by corialanus
Summary: The Mizukage comes to the Leaf Village in search of a husband and guess who she sets her sights on... that's right Naruto. How will The Leaf Kunoichi deal? And what is Shikamaru supposed to do with the impossible task of keeping Mei away from Naruto, can he possibly stop her from getting what she wants? Naruto and many girls plus a lot of TemarixShikamaru
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello all, this is my first Naruto fan fiction and I was initially planning on writing a story about an arranged marriage between Hinata and Naruto, but then when I couldn't sleep at night I came up with this idea so I'm going with it ( Insomnia, a creativity treasure trove). Unlike most things in which I strictly like only one relationship, in Naruto I can't make up my mind whether I want Naruto to end up with Sakura, Hinata, I even like him with Ino even though that doesn't make much sense. The journey in this story is still being formulated in my head, so I'm not sure which girl Naruto will end up with in the end but it will be angsty and confusing for all of the characters especially Naruto. Anyway the main premise of this story is that the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumi, decides she's frustrated not being married and decides to head to the Hidden Leaf Village to secure herself a political marriage to a Leaf Shinobi, and guess which one she picks…. That's right Naruto. The story will have comedy, action, romance, angst and much more as Naruto deals with an aggressive older woman, plus the reactions of all the various kunoichi of the Leaf Village. This takes place relatively soon after Tsunade wakes up from her coma in Shippuden. Like any fan-fic writer I love to hear your reviews whether positive or negative. I hope all of you who take the time to read this enjoy.**

Mei Terumi, the beautiful and powerful Mizukage of the Village Hidden In The Mist, was on her way to the Village Hidden In The Leaves for a diplomatic mission. She was accompanied as usual by her main advisor Ao, and her bodyguard Chojuro. The mission which was to have a personal meeting with Tsunade, the Hokage, was really just a front; her true goal in heading to the allied village was to find herself a young Shinobi to marry.

The biggest problem in the relatively young Misusage's life, (Geez she was only 33 she always told her mother) was that she was still single. It wasn't that she was unattractive; in fact she liked to think of herself as quite stunning. Her problem was that being the leader of her village took up a lot of time and most of the men she interacted with were quite intimidated by her. It's not like she was going to breathe lava on any man who would try to kiss her.

The truth was she never actually found any of the men in her own village attractive. Her primary issue with so many of the shinobi in her village was their weird shark teeth, which she just found down right creepy. A shudder ran through her as she looked over at her travel companion Chojuro who was cursed with said teeth. Recently she had battled a rogue Ninja from the Leaf Village named Sasuke Uchiha. Now there was a man who was a feast for the eyes. She sighed dissapointedly, it was a shame that he was one of the most notorious and wanted men in the whole world, so pursuing him was out of the question. She did know that she needed a man like him though, pretty on the eyes and strong enough to stand up to anyone on the battlefield.

She hoped that the Village Hidden in the Leaves would be the place to find such a man. Mei definitely wanted a younger husband and she had heard many rumors about the promising young class of Shinobi that had once included Sasuke Uchiha. The fact was most of the male ninjas she had encountered from the Leaf Village were very handsome, well maybe with the exception of the ones with those strange Byakugan eyes. So she was quite excited at the prospect of being able to pick from an entire village full of them. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Ao saying something to her which she had been totally oblivious too while she was lost in her thoughts.

Ao said "Did you hear that Lady Mizukage, I said I think this personal trip to meet with the Hokage when the village is getting ready for war is totally unnecessary and pointless."

Mei saw the Walls of The Leaf Village approaching on the horizon as she said to her annoying advisor "I don't care what you think about this mission, and if I here you say anything else about it before we get to the Leaf Village" she leaned in close to his ear for the last part and whispered "I will kill you!" She smiled as she saw the stunned look on his face.

* * *

><p>Naruto was incredibly glad that that granny Tsunade was out of her coma, but that didn't stop him from being annoyed at the lame D rank missions he'd been constantly assigned to since she woke up. He was currently stomping towards her newly rebuilt office to complain to her about giving him some real ninja work, he was the village hero after all. He actually wasn't that annoyed, but he thought that it would feel good to burst into her office and scream at her about low rank missions, and have her yell back at him just like much happier and peaceful times in the Leaf Village, before Pain ravaged it.<p>

Naruto was hoping to get away from the village for a little bit though. He was super nervous about running into Hinata outside of a group setting. The two of them had not really talked about what happened during the battle with Pain when she confessed her love to him before sacrificing herself to save him. Naruto didn't know what he would say to her, or even really how he felt about the whole situation. He was just glad that Hinata's natural shyness had creeped back to the surface and she had not approached him yet.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his hand through his spiky hair as his brain mulled over the Hyuga heiress. Throughout his entire life he had been solely locked into his crush on Sakura and never really thought too much about other girls. Recently though Sakura had told him she loved him, what he always had wanted to hear, but he knew that there was some amount of hollowness in it. Hinata's confession however ringed with a truth and fierceness that he could not deny, not to mention that she was willing to die just for the slightest chance to save him.

Naruto was still shocked that Hinata had such strong feelings for him. The two of them could not be anymore different, she was the heir to the most influencial clan in the village, whilst he was the outcast, cursed with a demon inside of him shunned by so many for so long. He was loud and obnoxious and goofy at times, while Hinata was quiet and reserved and graceful, and beautiful. Now that he had been thinking more about her he came to the realization that she really was beautiful. Her long luscious blue hair, her pale skin, the gentle lavender of her special eyes, her very shapely and firm breasts. He shook his head, cursing to himself, damn you Pervy Sage making me think THAT about her, because even with all of the wonderful physical attributes she had, by far the most beautiful thing about her was who she was. She was so sweet and kind, but on top of that she could be a true warrior when she needed to be, and she was so fearless and loyal. He had told her this many times, and he had always meant it; Hinata Hyuga was amazing. This amazing girl was in love with him and he had no idea about what he was going to do.

It kept mulling over and over in his head that the next time he saw Hinata he had no idea how to act around her. He had never kissed a girl, let alone had a girlfriend, but Hinata was in love with him, and he couldn't deny that he'd like to kiss or "date" Hinata, but going from never having a girlfriend to something with such serious emotions behind it was unknown territory for Naruto and he was pretty sure he'd be a lot less nervous battling a million ninjas then being alone on a "date" with Hinata. It was times like this that he really missed Jiraiya. He always felt like he could talk about anything with the old geezer and even if he didn't get an answer just putting it all out there would help clear out his mind. Like with this particular problem he was certain that Jiraiya's advice would be straight from his "Make Out Paradise" series, and thus completely useless to Naruto. He could maybe try Kakashi sensei, but that was nerve wracking in it's own way, not to mention also wrought with the possibility of more advise from the sleezy line of novels.

He approached the doors of Tsunade's Hokage building and took a deep breath as he thought to himself "Oh well if I can't talk to Pervy Sage I'll have to do the next best thing to clear my mind, yelling at Granny Tsunade."

* * *

><p>The two most powerful Kunoichi in the world sat across the Hokage's desk eyeing each other warily. At Mei's request both her retainers and Shizune had been excused from the room so that she and Tsunade could speak together a few minutes of intense staring Tsunade finally broke the silence and said "Well as nice as it is that you came here personally to check on me Mei, why don't we cut the Bullshit and get to the real reason you came to the Leaf Village in such a hectic time?"<p>

The younger woman laughed at the bluntness of the question and replied with a little chuckle, "That's why I 've always liked you Tsunade straight and to the point, to hell with the niceties."

Tsunade smiled back as she retorted, "Well out with it then, it must be important for you to come all the way here personally."

A slight blush appeared on the face of the Mizukage as she said, "Well to be perfectly honest, before the war stats I want to really secure our alliance and arrange a political marriage between our two villages."

Tsunade looked at her skeptically, as she snorted out "Between whom exactly?" a mild amount of worry that Mei would suggest she marry one of their fish faced shinobis, which if that was the case it would take every ounce of restraint she had to not punch the Mizukage to the other end of the universe.

Mei spoke rather sheepishly, "Well actually I was rather hoping to find a husband for myself here."

Tsunade burst out in a full-fledged gut busting laugh as she processed what the Mizukage had just said. Mei looked a little upset at the older woman laughing in her face but ever the professional she shook it off and said, "This is no joke, Tsunade what better way to truly broker an alliance between us then for me to marry one of your finer Shinobi."

Tsunade smiled at the woman and said, "I bet your mother put you up to this, I remember her, she must be crazy having no grandkids yet."

Mei sighed, surprised that The Hokage knew her mother and had pretty much hit the nail on her head. Her mother did not actually come up with this idea, but not having to deal with her nagging if she were to succeed in getting a husband was a definite perk. Tsunade kept smiling as she chuckled saying "Well if you really want a husband I don't blame you for coming here rather than finding one at home, the men are much better looking here." Tsunade continued, "I have no problem with this little personal mission of yours, I'm just going to let you know that I will not force any man into this political marriage but if you find a man who is willing I suppose I'll have to support such a convenient relationship to sure up the treaty between our villages. Let's have a drink to your good luck." Tsunade reached in her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake and two cups and poured them both a drink. They lifted their glasses and said a quick toast as Tsunade finished "I'll find you a nice guide to have the S rank mission of escorting another Kage around the village."

Just as Tsunade finished saying that the door to her office burst open and an all too familiar voice shouted "Obaa-chan, I'm sick of all these crap missions you've been giving me, I need a real mission now granny." Naruto finished as his blond spiky hair and long muscular body came into full view of the room.

Tsunade stood up from her chair and screamed at the top of her lungs "How dare you interrupt me when I have such an important visitor, this is the last straw punk, I'm gonna send you back to the academy once it's rebuilt!"

Mei's eyes took in the young man in front of her quite hungrily. When she first came here she had hoped to snag someone who was dark and handsome like the Uchiha brothers. But now standing in front of her was the reincarnation of Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage, the most perfect male specimen she had ever seen. Years ago when she had been a Chunin she saw the Yellow Flash of the Leaf across the battlefield, and she had been mesmerized by his beauty. Now so many years in the future perhaps she would have her chance to snag the Adonis of a man who must be his son. The smile of a voracious predator who has just cornered their prey spread across her face as she spoke up to Tsunade "Now Tsunade my friend, this shinobi looks like he deserves an S rank mission." Naruto shook his head happily when he heard that, as Tsunade looked over at the Mizukage with a concerned look in her eyes as Mei finished her statement with the words "I think I've found my man."

**AN: Well there is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed, I plan on posting 3-4 chapters a month so the next one will be up soon hopefully. I have a lot of paths and ideas floating around in my head for which way to go so I think this is going to be a long story. I'd love to hear any thoughts you guys have, and maybe even suggestions as to which way the story should go as it's still just a jumble of ideas floating in my head that can be crafted many different ways. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again everyone, I'm glad to see so many people enjoyed my story and thanks for all the reviews. I'd like to say to all my readers that even though I put this in the Naruto and Hinata section that is no guarantee that Naruto is going to end up with her and Mei is probably going to be a bigger character in the story than Hinata, especially in the earlier chapters. Like I said I mostly make things up as I go along and I haven't decided how the story is going to conclude. The main reason I put it in the Naruto and Hinata section is that that pairing is more popular than Naruto and Mei so I was trying to maximize readers. Anyway I hope you enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter and I always like to hear your thoughts so please keep the reviews coming. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer in Chapter 1 so I just wanted to let you all know that I don't own Naruto and yada…yada…yada.**

Tsunade heard Mei say that she found her man and turned her head to look at the Mizukage and was concerned with the look she saw in Mei's eyes as they scanned over Naruto. Mei said, "Tsunade this young man looks more than deserving of an S rank mission and seeing as we were just discussing one I humbly request that you assign him as my escort around the village."

Naruto looked over at the red haired woman that he did not recognize and said to Tsunade, "Well I really would like an S rank mission, but why is escorting her around the village S rank? It seems more like a C rank mission, I mean I guess she's kinda pretty, but still she can't be in that much danger."

Tsunade couldn't help but snort a little laugh at how oblivious Naruto was, and the stunned expression on Mei's face was also priceless. The words "Kinda pretty" echoed in Mei's head. She was a very confident woman, but hearing this teenager saying that about her shook her to the very core. She was hoping that she could make Minato's son fall for her very easily but he seemed totally unaffected by her presence. She hadn't really seen him look at her much, despite the fact that she was wearing an outfit that was very revealing and showed off a lot of her ample cleavage. Not to mention "kinda pretty" was not exactly the most flattering thing a woman could hear, but at least he did use the word pretty so perhaps she could get him to fall for her. Her thoughts were disturbed by Tsunade's voice saying, "Well Naruto the reason escorting Mei is considered an S rank mission is that she is the Mizukage."

Naruto turned and looked at Mei with a new found sparkle in his deep blue eyes and said, "Wow cool, you're the Mizukage. It's my dream to become Hokage someday. You must be really powerful; you'll have to show me some awesome jutsus. Granny Tsunade I'd love to show the Mizukage around the village please let me have this mission." He turned back towards the Hokage with the widest grin plastered across his face as he begged a little more, "Please!"

Tsunade smiled at Naruto and thought about how innocent and young he was despite being the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha. When he gave her that gigantic goofy smile Tsunade could not refuse the boy whom she thought of as her own son. She was still very concerned about the Mizukage's intentions towards Naruto, but as much as she wanted to keep the two separated she couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his eyes and she was sure the woman would find some way to be around him anyway so she may as well sanction it to not let on about her apprehension or suspicions. Tsunade said, "That seems like a wonderful idea, Mei this is Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto this is Mei Terumi the Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Naruto I hereby appoint you to the mission of being her escort around Konoha. Mei I will instruct my finest man to make you and your travel companions a place to stay while you are here."

Mei said very politely, "Thank you Lady Hokage, now Naruto let's head out and you can show me all the sights and sounds of the village."

Naruto smiled at the older woman and said, "Of course Lady Mizukage, I'll take you to my favorite place in the whole village, I hope you like Ramen."

Mei looked over at the boy and thought about just how different he seemed to be from Sasuke Uchiha whom she had battled. He not only looked entirely different but he seemed to be so light hearted and innocent, whereas the young Uchiha was so dark and brooding. From her limited interaction with Naruto she found it hard to believe that he could be a powerful ninja, however she knew that as the son of the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the way that he interacted with the Hokage just bursting into her office and yelling at her like that like it was second nature meant he was very close to the legendary Sannin. She had no doubt that there was an incredible amount of strength and power under all of his youthful innocence and she could not wait to peel every layer back to fully expose the delicious young man in more ways than one. She laughed and said, "I don't eat ramen much, but I can't wait to try some if it's your favorite, and please Naruto just call me Mei and not Lady Mizukage, I want us to be good friends."

The unusual pair left Tsunade's office and after they had been gone for a minute the Hokage shouted for Shizune to come in. Shizune walked in and asked "Yes Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade replied, "Have Yamato drop whatever he is doing and tell him to use all of his chakra to make an exquisite house for the Mizukage as she will be staying in the village for a short while. Also have Shikimaru report to my office immediately." Shizune shuffled out to carry out her orders. Tsunade sighed; she was still very concerned about Naruto and Mei's intentions towards him. She was going to monitor this situation very closely.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Mei exited Tsunade's office and Mei said to him, "Naruto if you would please excuse me I need to talk to my two companions in private for a minute, I'll meet you outside."<p>

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said "Sure" as he turned down the hallway and made his way outside.

Mei walked over to Chojuro and Ao as they had been sitting in a waiting area while she had been in the meeting. Both men stood up as she approached and she said in a commanding tone, "I have a mission for both of you. That young man has been appointed as my escort so I have jobs for both of you as he shows me around the village." Ao gave a little derisive snort, but she ignored it and continued, "We are going to be staying here as guests for a little while, so Chojuro you will wait here for the Shinobi who will take you to where we will be staying while we are here. Ao I want you to very subtly gather as much information you can from around the village about a young Shinobi named Naruto Uzumaki."

Ao asked, "Naruto Uzumaki, you mean the jinchuriki of the nine tails fox?"

She mentally slapped herself; she forgot that Naruto Uzumaki was the name of the jinchuriki of the Leaf Village. The fact that he was the host of the nine tailed fox was going to make her mission to marry him that much more difficult, but she was never one to back down from a challenge. Actually the knowledge that he was a jinchuriki made him only more attractive to her. That meant that he certainly was powerful enough to be her husband, and it made his bright and warm personality even more impressive. She knew the way most people treated the demon hosts, and for him to still be such a pure heart meant that he had a very strong will. She said to Ao, "Yes him, and be very careful to make no one suspicious with your questions." With that she turned around and made her way outside to meet Naruto.

She got outside and saw the blond boy in the black and orange jump suit leaning against a wall. His eyes locked onto her and a large smile spread across his face and he said, "Hey Mei let's go, I'm starving so let's hit up Ichiraku ramen, it's the best food in the village. It's this way"

He ran up next to her and waved his hand beckoning her to follow. The two started walking slowly down the street. She looked around the still mostly devastated ruins of Konoha as she walked, and the reality of the looming war hit her a little. She heard the voice in her head that always nagged her about being unmarried pipe up and say; "This one is super cute, you better not screw this up, we need a husband."

She contemplated the blonde walking next to her, she was really unsure of how best to approach seducing him. From the little she had been around him she was pretty sure that a hard and fast approach would probably scare him away. He seemed much too sweet and innocent and probably inexperienced with girls to just jump him when they got alone. She decided she would take it slow at least for today and find out more about him, to try and formulate the best plan to entirely ensnare him in her feminine wiles. A good Shinobi always gathered the most information they could before they made their move, and a day of talking with him, not to mention the information Ao would scrounge up would help her come up with a sure fire plan. The one thing she knew that she had to get accomplished today was to get this kid's blood pumping a little when he looked at her. So far she had been very disappointed in how little he seemed to even notice that she was a damn sexy woman.

While she was still convinced that an overly aggressive approach would not work with him, she was more than prepared to absolutely barrage his defenses with some very subtle seduction. She leaned in to him and put her arm through his and squeezed his taught muscular arm and pointed at the Hokage monument and said "After we eat Naruto I want you to take me there." She made sure to contort her body in an awkward way plus get on her tiptoes to shove her breasts right into his face. She smiled as she saw his eyes lock on her breasts for a few seconds and his cheeks turned bright red as he stammered out a very flustered response that sounded something like "sure". The nagging voice in her head breathed a sigh of relief as she thought to herself well it isn't hopeless, he seemed to like that so at least he's not gay, I'll snag him yet.

* * *

><p>Hinata had just finished meeting Kurenai sensei for lunch. The lunch was very helpful to Hinata as she finally got to talk with someone about what had happened between her and Naruto during Pain's attack. Kurenai was the only person she really felt comfortable talking about things like that to and her brain had been scrambled from the lack of any sort of resolution or acknowledgment from Naruto. There was a part of her that hoped that Naruto was going to come back from defeating Pain and pull her into his arms and give her the kiss of a lifetime after she confessed. That part had clearly been incorrect and now the much more cynical part of her mind had started to take hold and had her all depressed every day that Naruto hated her and never wanted to see her again. The cynical voice in her head was still battled by the more optimistic voice that reminded her that Naruto really did lose it when she died, and he had always supported her and said such nice things about her. She still smiled thinking about that one time that he told her she would make a great wife.<p>

Hinata had told Kurenai about what happened and her confession, and how depressed she was that it seemed that Naruto was avoiding her. When Kurenai confirmed that Naruto probably was avoiding her Hinata's heart sank, but Kurenai then made a very good point that just because he was avoiding her didn't necessarily mean that he was rejecting her. She said that Naruto had a lot to deal with going through all this loss and becoming the village hero, not to mention his burden of trying to redeem Sasuke. On top of that Naruto certainly had some feelings for Hinata but seeing as he had never even had a girlfriend, it was probably very nerve wracking for Naruto to approach Hinata, because with her confession of such a strong love he'd go from being totally clueless to having something serious in the blink of an eye. She said to just back off and let him come to you, boys were stupid but Naruto would get it eventually, I mean he did practically lose himself when he thought you died.

Thinking about it Hinata agreed with most of her sensei's sentiments. She was not as convinced that Naruto would come to be with her, but she did think it was best to give him time to mull it over in his blond spikey head. Also she remembered the conversation she had earlier in the week with Shikimaru, when Shikimaru told her that Sakura confessed her love to Naruto. Hinata knew that Sakura was Naruto's long time crush, and the two of them getting together was the most serious threat to her happily ever after with him. But according to Shikimaru Naruto didn't believe her and blew her off, which meant maybe Hinata did really have a chance. So she was feeling the best she had in a long while for about thirty seconds till she turned the corner and saw something that just absolutely punched her in the gut.

There right in front of her was Naruto and to her absolute horror there was some slutty looking red headed old hag draped all over him "OH MY FUCKING GOD WEAR SOME REAL CLOTHES!" a primal voice she didn't know existed inside her screamed. She stopped dead in her tracks and backed up and hid behind the building she had just passed hoping that Naruto wouldn't notice her. Blissfully the pair walked by and didn't seem to notice her. Hinata's mind was racing with so many questions. Who was that woman? Why was she holding on to Naruto's arm like that? What was Naruto doing with an older woman? Where were they going, and what were they going to do when they got there? Should she follow them and figure out what was going on?

Even though her insides burned with a jealous curiosity,she decided not to follow them. It wasn't her business, and she hadn't stalked Naruto since they were much younger. Plus she was scared that if she did follow them she might not like the answers that she would find. Suddenly like a wave rushing through her body all the positive feelings that had built up from her talks with Kurenai and Shikimaru were buried under the blanket of despair that had been plaguing her since the day she confessed her love to Naruto. She slumped her shoulders and started her journey back to her house, she guessed if she couldn't have a date with Naruto, a date with some chocolate ice cream would have to make do for now.

* * *

><p>Shikimaru huffed and puffed in annoyance as he approached the Hokage's office in response to her summons. While he was glad that the Fifth Hokage had woken up from her coma he was now reminded of how high in esteem she regarded his intelligence, which in turn was a major pain to him because that meant she was constantly sending him on missions and asking for his counsel. It's not really like he had been busy, he was just down at the cryptology division having that mildly cute girl Shiho fawn over him.<p>

He didn't really care too much about Shiho, but it was always a nice boost to his confidence to be around her, she had such a schoolgirl crush on him and was soooooo bad at hiding it, though she tried, it really made him feel like Sasuke back in the academy days. Then he thought about Temari and how annoying and bossy she was, and yet most nights when he tossed and turned in his bed unable to sleep, a few thoughts about her sandy blond hair and her dark green eyes, and her lack of clothes and soon all the tension would be released and he could get to sleep. Shikimaru had never wanted to be like his father, but here he was as a teenager obsessed with a girl who was just as bossy and critical as his mother. He laughed to himself as he thought I guess that's why genes are genes, as he knocked on the door to Tsunade's office that he had just reached.

He heard the loud woman scream "Come in." so he opened the door and walked into her office. She gave him a serious look as he entered and said "Ah good Shikimaru, just who I wanted to see, there is a very important matter I need to discuss with you, and let me make this very clear if you ever mention anything we talk about in here now to anyone I will personally pummel you into the Earth till no one will ever be able to find your scrawny little butt for a million years."

He shirked at the death stare the intimidating older woman was giving him, but his mind wandered to an image of the Hokage pummeling a certain part of his body while screaming at him and staring like that and that image started to make his face get a little flushed. He thought to himself, damn Shikimaru you really are a sick puppy as he spoke up in the most confident voice he could muster, "Of course Lady Hokage, I'll take it to my grave."

She seemed content with his answer so she started, "We have a most important visitor to our village, Mei Terumi the Mizukage has decided to grace us with our presence. She has come here to solidify our alliance by marrying one of our Shinobis." Shikimaru gulped and started to sweat, his mind started to panic, Holy crap is my mission going to be an arranged marriage. Tsunade saw the teenager go pale and laughed, "Don't worry Shikimaru, I'm not going to order you to marry her, beside if you end up marrying a foreign Kunoichi to sure up an alliance, we both know who that would be" she said with a little smirk as he blushed.

Shikimaru wanted to change the subject quickly so he asked, "Well then why have you summoned me here, I don't know anything about the Mizukage."

Tsunade replied; "Well you see I think she's already picked her target, and I want to make sure that she doesn't trick him into marrying her and seeing as you are one of his closest friends I'm putting you in charge of making sure that doesn't happen."

Shikimaru asked surprised, "She picked Choji?"

Tsunade laughed, "I wish she picked Choji, I'd be 100% behind that, no she seems to have taken a liking to Naruto. So I want you to tell me all you know about Naruto's love life and then we'll try to figure out a way to keep the two separated."

Shikimaru thought about Naruto and his love life, which in all honesty there was not really all that much to it, but the little bit of action that there was had all happened in a short and recent span. He started, "Well as far as I know, Naruto has had a crush on Sakura since the academy, but she recently told him she loved him and tried to manipulate him into being with her so that he would give up on Sasuke. Naruto didn't believe her and has also seemed less and less infatuated with her as we've gotten older. Hinata told Naruto that she loved him when Pain attacked right before she sacrificed herself to save him. The two of them have not talked about it since the attack and poor Hinata is all worried and confused that Naruto hates her. While I have not actually talked to Naruto personally about his feelings towards Hinata I'm pretty sure that he likes her and is just nervous about his inexperience with girls. Everyone in the village has known Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since they were like six years old, except for Naruto. I think Naruto has had a crush on Sakura for so long because he sub-consciously believed that he could get her, not to mention his lifelong rivalry with Sasuke. Taking away one of Sasuke's fan girls would have been a victory for Naruto over Sasuke, something that he has always been desperate to strive for. With Hinata however, Naruto's sub-conscious self-worth issues have never allowed him to believe that he was in the same league as Hinata. She is the heiress to the most important clan in Konoha and he was the most hated wretch shunned by the village. Whenever Naruto talks about Hinata he has a sense of wonder in his voice. He's always talked about how wonderful and amazing she is and I've also heard him describe her as beautiful. I believe that left undisturbed Naruto who is rapidly gaining in confidence from his massive increase in strength and his victory over Pain would realize that he does deserve Hinata's love and go to her and the two of them have the potential to be a great couple. The relationship that has developed between the two of them is quite ironic, they both have placed the other on a pedestal and neither thinks they can reach up to it. But as I said I think that the bravery Hinata showed that day, and her love and sacrifice for Naruto inspired him to save the village, so I'm pretty sure those two are destined to have some sort of relationship."

Tsunade looked over Shikimaru proudly. This is why despite his age he was perhaps the most valuable mind in the village. The analytical way he broke down Naruto was quite impressive, and he had come up with all of that pretty much on the spot. "So what do you think would be the best way to avoid Naruto getting caught in the Mizukage's web of seduction?"

Shikimaru said, "Well that's easy, Naruto has many outstanding qualities, I've never been more inspired or impressed by anyone than I have been by Naruto. Of all of his strengths the thing that stands out the most about him is his fierce loyalty. So I believe that if we can somehow manage to speed up what I believe to be the eventual relationship he is bound to have with Hinata, and make her his girlfriend, there would be no way in the world he would ever betray her trust and love, no matter what this Mizukage threw at him."

Tsunade nodded her head, "Excellent Shikimaru, we will go with that plan to make sure that he and Hinata end up together. For now I want you to be discreet but keep your eye on what is going on between Naruto and Mei. I will work on getting Hinata the confidence to go get her man. You are dismissed, but keep in mind if Naruto ends up with the Mizukage I will spend the rest of my days making your life the most miserable existence any man has ever had." With that Shikimaru backed sheepishly out of the Hokage's office. Tsunade turned around and looked out the window concern in her eyes. Naruto was the only boy she ever thought of as a son, and though she had a lot of confidence in Shikimaru, she knew that not letting Naruto get his heart played with and manipulated was one of the most important missions she has ever had.

**AN: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Like I've said before I'm still not sure how I want this to play out, and the end part makes Mei seem kind of like a villain, but I as the author don't view her as the villain of the story. I just think that Tsunade would be crazily overprotective of Naruto, no matter who was trying to date him especially when they are like twice his age. I also decided that I like Shikimaru so much that I'll be adding a solid B plot featuring him and probably Temari. Next chapter will probably focus mostly on Mei and Naruto's first day together, unless I have some sort of drastic reconsideration over the weekend. As always I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts, and I plan on updating again sometime early next week. Thanks all for reading my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto exited Ichiraku's with his belly full of ramen. He had restrained himself in the presence of the Mizukage and only had three bowls, while she had two bowls of Miso flavor and said it was the best ramen she had ever had. Mei turned to him and grabbed his arm as she said, "Alright Naruto, now let's go up to the Hokage monument, I'm sure the view of the village from there is amazing."

He nodded and agreed with her, "Yes it really is, sometimes I go up there to think, and dream of the day when my face will be up there next to Granny Tsunade." He felt her squeeze his arm and suddenly his cheeks got a little hot. He felt weird around the Mizukage. He had never been around a girl who was so touchy feely, pretty much the only time Sakura ever touched him was to smash him into the ground.

Mei said, "I'm sure you'll make a great Hokage someday Naruto." as she snuggled into him a little more.

The two continued down the street toward the Hokage Monument, drawing a lot of attention from the villagers. They elicited plenty of points and stares as the people were quite drawn to the sight of their new hero and the stunningly beautiful, not to mention flimsily dressed, woman who was draped on his arm. Naruto looked over at Mei and his eyes were drawn to the cleavage that she was showing off in her dress. She looked up at Naruto and saw his eyes locked on her chest, but once he noticed she saw him looking, he quickly turned his head away blushing. Naruto thought in his head, Oh no she caught me looking at her boobs, she must think I'm some kind of perv. If the Mizukage tells Tsunade I was ogling her I'm scared to think what granny would do. A picture of Tsunade standing over him screaming about him being no better than Jiraiya as she threatened to castrate him flooded his mind.

Mei saw the embarrassment on Naruto's face and thought he was so cute. She decided to try and ease the tension so she said, "So Naruto, tell me about how you saved the village from the Akatssuki's attack."

He replied, "Oh well it wasn't much, I fought Pain and eventually convinced him to abandon his quest for vengeance."

Mei laughed and replied, "You make it sound so simple, I'm sure it must have been an impressive battle. From what I've heard all of the Akatsuki are extremely powerful so you must be quite the strong Shinobi."

Naruto said with a determined look on his face, "Yes well I've worked really hard, a lot of people have put their trust in me to save the world from the cycle of hate that it is trapped in now, and I'm going to do everything I can to not disappoint anyone. But I've still got a lot to do." His minded drifted a little, thinking about Sasuke, and trying to keep the voices in his head that doubted if he could save his friend down.

Mei looked at the expressions on the young blonde's face as his embarrassed shyness had been replaced by a much more serious and troubled expression. She initially was attracted to this young man because of how he looked and who his father was, but the more she spent time with him she found herself being drawn in by the curious combination of inexperienced innocent teenager and man who was weighed down by all the troubles of the world being on his shoulders that existed inside Naruto.

Naruto saw her eyes looking into his with a curious look in them, and she gave him a gentle smile. Suddenly Naruto was struck by just how beautiful she was. She may have been much older than him, but it didn't change the fact that she was one of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen. He watched her mouth start to move as she started to speak again, unfortunately the words she was saying were lost on him as his mind was focused on kissing those lips. He shook his head out of the daze he was in and said, "Sorry Mei I didn't hear what you just said."

Mei chuckled as she repeated her previous statement, "I said Naruto that you don't need to face this burden alone, all of us in the Five Great Nations are going to fight alongside you and stop the Akatsuki."

The two of them reached the top of the Hokage monument and Naruto said, "I like to go out on the head the Fourth Hokage, he was my dad. I have a little blanket I hide up here, I'll grab it and we can sit on it and look at the village. The view was much better before Pain's attack, but now I like it more in a way because I can see the village coming back to life slowly, and every time I look down on it it's grown a little more."

Naruto pulled a blanket out from under a secret rock, and walked out on to his dad's head and placed the blanket down as he sat down on it and Mei came up next to him and plunked down on the blanket. She said, "Wow it's a little chilly up here," she then grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulder as she cozied up next to him. Naruto smiled, he couldn't exactly explain it something about being up here with Mei and having his arm wrapped around her felt really good. He had always dreamed about sitting up here on a date, just like this with Sakura, but part of him was skeptical that it could ever be so nice with his pink haired crush. The strangest thing about the two of them up on the monument was how much it seemed like the Mizukage was enjoying it.

After they had been sitting there for about a minute Naruto felt Mei rest her head on his shoulder as she said, "Wow this view really is amazing. I don't often get simple moments like this being a Kage, it makes you miss it. Thanks for sharing this special place with me Naruto." Naruto didn't know too much about woman, but he felt like he was getting signals from the older woman that she wanted this to be a date. But that couldn't be the case, she was way older than him, not to mention incredibly beautiful, and a Kage. There was no way a woman like that would want to be out on a date with him, she was probably just happy to be relaxing, no matter who she was with.

He squeezed her a little tighter, and she smiled as she felt the heat from the boy envelop her. Mei thought to herself that she could really get used to this, as every minute went by in his arms she became more and more determined to make sure that she succeeded in her mission. Naruto said shyly, "It's no problem Mei, I'm glad to share the beauty with somebody else. I'm glad you picked me to be your escort."

She said, "So am I Naruto." She gave him a little peck on his cheek and then giggled a little as she saw his cheeks turn bright red in response to her small sign of affection. Soon it was going to be time to up the ante in her little game of seduction and she was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>Shikimaru looked down on Naruto and the Mizukage sitting on a blanket on top of the Hokage monument. He let out an exasperated sigh. When he first got this mission he figured it was going to be simple, that there was no way Naruto, who was pretty naïve in the way of women, was going to get involved with an older woman. Now that he was here watching them he was starting to worry. They seemed very comfortable together and Shikimaru had to admit that when he heard the Mizukage was trying to seduce Naruto he constructed a mental image of what she would look like, and he could not have been more wrong. Shikimaru looked at the stacked red-head snuggling up next to Naruto and felt he was a little envious. He was sure that the woman was troublesome, but with a body like that a little nagging might be worth it even to him.<p>

Shikimaru guessed that the woman had deduced that Naruto was inexperienced and that a slow approach to build his trust was the best way to woo him. He did worry that once she decided to kick it up a notch and get a more aggressive that even Naruto would have a hard time fighting his more base urges. He would have to report to Tsunade that the two were getting close, and that she should pump up Hinata and get her to go after Naruto as soon as possible. Shikimaru made a shadow clone who he left to keep the two of them under surveillance and made his way back towards the Hokage's building.

This really wasn't good, when he got to Tsunade's office she was not going to be happy, and he could certainly expect some shouting. I mean what is he supposed to do , jump down and keep the two physically separated, his plan was to use Hinata to keep the two apart and Tsunade said that she was going to take on that aspect, so really it was up to her to take care of it. Shikimaru rubbed the back of his head and knew that all of the logic in the world wouldn't do him any good in the face of an outraged Tsunade. How did he get stuck with such troublesome duties, and on top of it all he was going to have deal with Temari as that Kunoichi was due in the village any day now. Whenever that sandy haired vixen was around she was always hanging around him, and he was sure that she would be curious about why he had to follow around Naruto. Then she'd nag and nag him till he eventually spilled the truth, and then Tsunade would kill him. "Uggh" he groaned out loud as he thought, "Man Hinata I really hope you can come through for me and make it easy by snagging Naruto."

* * *

><p>Mei and Naruto spent a few hours talking and getting to know each other on top of the monument. Eventually the sun set and it was early evening so the two of them made their way to the house that had been set aside for her and her companions to stay in while she was in Konoha. Once they reached the front door Mei said, "Thanks for today Naruto, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow morning." She pulled him into a hug and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, she then finished with, "Goodnight, see you tomorrow." With that she went into the house and closed the door behind her. Naruto stood there looking at the door with a stunned expression on his face, as he thought nervously to himself, "Did she just say date?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello all, thanks for reading the newest chapter, I know it was short. I was planning on writing some more, but to end it there just seemed right to me. The rest of what I have in my head I'll put at the start of chapter 4 which I'm going to begin writing tonight, so hopefully I'll finish that and have it up by Friday which is what I'm shooting for. For those of you missing Hinata, she'll be in the next chapter, and if anyone wants to see Sakura she'll be coming in a few chapters. Thanks for all your reviews and support, and I'd like to send an extra special thanks to the guy who ripped me and called me a "review whore" which I fully admit to being. It kind of makes me proud that I could piss someone off with a fan-fiction. I really appreciate all the positive things the rest of you have said and I'll take any suggestions into consideration. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Mei was in her room at the house Tsunade had set aside for her stay in Konoha. Ever since Naruto dropped her off Mei had been wrestling with a strange mixture of disappointment and nervous excitement. She spent the hour immediately after their separation picking out the outfit she was going to wear when he met her in the morning. She felt kind of silly being so worked up after just one sort of date with a teenager, but she also felt refreshed and happy that she could still get these feelings of infatuation. Since becoming Mizukage her life had gotten much more interesting and exciting in many ways, but the romantic part was a sad casualty. Ao had suggested she marry some rich sibling of one of the feudal lords years ago, and that "arranged date" had been a disaster as not only was he like fifteen years older than her, but he was also disgustingly fat. That was the closest she had ever come to killing her advisor like she has so often threatened.

Mei flopped down on the bed as her mind continued to fixate on Naruto. Here she was, one of the most powerful Shinobi in the world lying on her bed like a giddy schoolgirl, her mind awash, drowning in a giant pool of blue orbs nestled on a certain blonde's face. She smiled as she thought of his silly grin, and how cute he looked when he was shy and nervous around her. She had spent the last few years having the romance part of her brain completely shut down, and now it seemed like it had kicked immediately into overdrive. She knew that while tomorrow would be fun it was going to take every ounce of restraint she had to not jump him on the spot once she saw him in the morning.

Mei was still sure that Naruto was quite inexperienced, and she still had to take a cautious careful approach so she wouldn't scare him off. She kicked off her shoes in frustration as she realized that when she came up with this plan to marry a leaf Shinobi, she didn't really think it through. She was the leader of her village, and could not spend forever in Konoha forging a relationship with a teenager. She also doubted that in only the week or so that she was going to spend with Naruto she could convince him to abandon his village and friends and run away with her. She supposed that she figured she'd find some handsome man who would be so excited and enthralled by her that he'd agree in a heartbeat and marry her. She was sure that she could do that still, but now that she had met Naruto no other man would do for her. If only it were as simple as she wanted it to be, drag Naruto up into her room and shackle him to the bed and ride him day and night for a week until he slipped into a sex coma and mindlessly followed her home to Kirigakure.

The image of Naruto on her bed invaded her mind, her legs spread wide straddling the teenager, her hands rubbing the taught muscles of his abdomen. Watching him react as her lips made contact with his flesh. She imagined his hands caressing her breasts, as his tongue tickled her nipples, her actual hand started to make it's way down inside of her panties when suddenly a loud knock on her door snapped her out of her carnal fantasy. She groaned in disappointment as she screamed, "What is it."

Ao's voice replied, "I have the information you asked me to gather my lady."

Mei scooted off the bed and quickly regained her composure as she said, "That's fine you can enter Ao." The door opened and her advisor with the eye-patch shuffled in. She said, "So what did you find."

Ao replied, "Well as we discussed earlier Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox and son of the Fourth Hokage. I was not able to discern who his mother was, apparently it is some sort of village secret, in fact his father's identity is known by very few. He recently saved the village from the attack by Pain, and he has apparently mastered Sage mode. He was the student of the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, and is looked on as the adopted nephew of the Fifth Hokage. He was a member of a gennin team with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, the team is led by the copy ninja Kakashi Hatake. Apparently he is best friends, slash rivals with Sasuke Uchiha, and despite the rest of the village condemning the rogue ninja, Naruto has taken it as a personal mission to redeem him and return him to the village."

Mei asked, "That is all good, what about his love life, does he have a girlfriend?"

Ao looked over curiously at his leader, surprised by her question but he responded, "Well from what I gathered he seems to have had a long standing crush on his teammate Sakura Haruna. She has repeatedly shot down his advances though. There is another girl, the heiress of the Hyuga clan, Hinata. She has apparently been in love with him since their days at the academy, whilst the boy was oblivious to it. During Pain's attack it is rumored that Naruto was nearly captured and the Hyuga girl stepped in to rescue him and also professed her love for him at the same time. Then Pain nearly killed her and that caused Naruto to lose it and summon the powers of the demon inside him to finally defeat Pain. The village is apparently quite happy about the prospect of their new hero getting together with the heiress of the most influential clan in the village." He noticed a very subtle look of concern cross her face and that made him even more curious as to her intentions towards the blonde boy.

Mei stared off into space and said, "Thank you Ao, you can leave now."

Ao bowed his head and replied, "Yes my lady." As he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Mei mulled over the information she had just received. She was seriously hoping to hear a simple reply of "no" to her question about his girlfriend. The first girl Ao mentioned did not seem like much of a threat, but what she heard about Hinata Hyuga did seem like it could be trouble. A confession of love in a life and death moment, that carried a more intense weight than anything she was hoping to deal with. Apparently she was going to have a serious rival for Naruto. No matter, there was no way she would lose out to a teenage girl with creepy white eyes. She remembered she had one more thing to deal with before she was going to go to bed so she put on her shoes again and left by the window, not wanting to alert her retainers she was out of the house.

* * *

><p>Hinata lay in the dark on her bed. She wasn't trying to sleep, she just didn't want to deal with anything or anyone at the moment. She still had a nauseating feeling in her stomach from what she saw earlier in the day on the street. The image of Naruto and the slutty redhead arm in arm had been running in a constant loop through her head all day and night. She regretted her decision to not follow the two of them to wherever they were going. Then a minute later she was glad to not know what happened to them, because if her worst fears ever became truth she didn't know how she would handle it. A fierce battle of her thoughts had been waged in her mind just like that since she saw Naruto with HER.<p>

Hinata had watched Naruto from afar for years now, but now that the cat was out of the bag about her feelings watching him was so much more painful. She didn't want him to reject her, but this limbo that she was currently floating in, having no idea what he thought about her and her feelings was just about as bad as an outright rejection. She was angry at herself for feeling like this, it's not like Naruto was her boyfriend, and on top of that she hadn't actually seen him doing anything with the older woman. Still the way they looked snuggled up close like that couldn't be good.

Hinata had always envisioned her first kiss with Naruto. They would both be shy and nervous because they had never kissed anyone before. It would be a perfect moment in time, and they would eventually turn that kiss into dating, and then a marriage, and a life together. She smiled as the dream she has carried for most of her life lingered in her mind for a second before the harshness of reality dragged her down. Hinata knew that Naruto was away on a training mission with Jiraiya the legendary Toad Sage for three years. Jiraiya was a notorious pervert and ladies-man, and though it never seemed like Naruto had picked up any of these traits, maybe he was just good at hiding it. Maybe that woman had already taken Naruto away from her, maybe they were right now in his bed, her long legs wrapped around his body as he screamed her name into her fiery red hair.

Hinata shook her head trying to physically shake the disturbing images out of her head. For so many years the only girl she worried about was Sakura, who thankfully had always been ignorant of how wonderful Naruto is. Now there was another nameless woman coming after Naruto, and not a normal woman either, this woman looked like she was sculpted straight out of one of Jiraiya's dirtiest fantasies. Even if Hinata was lucky enough that nothing had happened between the two of them yet, it was likely only a matter of time.

Hinata heard a gentle knock on her door, and she turned in her bed away from the door not acknowledging it. Another knock about twenty seconds later was followed by the door opening slowly and her sister Hanabi poked her head through the door. Hanabi said in a very soft and gentle tone, "Sorry to disturb you Hinata but this came from the Hokage's office for you." Hinata rolled over in her bed and saw her sister holding a rolled up piece of parchment that looked like an official document.

Hinata said, "Oh thanks Hanabi just put it on my desk OK." Her sister walked across the room and placed it on the desk and then left the room. Hinata got up and headed over to the desk picking the parchment up. She saw the Hokage's official seal and knew it must be important so she cracked it open and read the contents. It was very simple and straight forward demanding Hinata show up for an audience with the Hokage first thing in the morning. She put it down and then collapsed back onto her bed, saying to herself that maybe a mission would be good for her, get out of town so she could save herself the stress of seeing Naruto and his new "friend."

* * *

><p>Naruto was usually a very sound sleeper, but tonight his mind was just flooded with too many thoughts to let a peaceful rest wash over him. His day with Mei had been very interesting, and he was glad to make friends with another Kage. Her parting words about being anxious for their "date" tomorrow still rang in his ears. He still found it hard to believe that a woman like her would want to have anything to do with him like that, and was convinced that she meant the word date in a very neutral fashion. There was another voice in his head that had been getting louder and louder the longer he tossed and turned in his bed that had quite the contrary opinion though. It kept screaming that all the signs were there that she wanted it to be a "date-date".<p>

Naruto knew very little about women, and he was well aware of that fact. He knew that he could very easily be misreading things, but even if he did misread them he couldn't deny that there was definetly something there. Whenever he had seen Pervy Sage around women who seemed to "like" him they were always hanging on his arm and touching him. Naruto rubbed his arm and thought about how for hours Mei had either been holding it or wrapping it around herself almost constantly. Naruto chuckled as he thought of the expression Jiraiya would have made if Mei had been holding his arm like that, it probably would have been worse than the first time Naruto and Konohomaru had cornered him and showed off their newest collaboration jutsu "The Super Ultimate Harem Jutsu". His laugh subsided as the nerves of what it meant if she really did mean tomorrow to be a "date-date" hit him.

Naruto couldn't deny that Mei was incredibly pretty. She had colorful hair, something he always found very attractive, not to mention her green eyes which were just about perfect. Orange had always been his favorite color, but the one exception to that was in woman's eyes. He loved green eyes like Sakura's and now like Mei's. Though he did have to admit that he had never seen a woman with orange eyes and if he ever did he was pretty sure it would be damn sexy. He could see himself brushing that bang she covered half her face with out of the way and both of his eyes locking on hers as he gently cupped her cheek and leaned in to capture her pretty pink lips with his own. Thinking about her in this way sent a wave of nervous energy rushing through his body. It was times like this that he really wished he had followed Jiraiya's advice on their trips together and hooked up with a girl.

Even if he was right and Mei did want him to make a move on her, she was like thirty and had probably been on millions of dates, how was he not going to totally embarrass himself. What if he was a terrible kisser, or what if he was really good and she wanted to take things further. His body got extremely excited at that prospect as he remembered how incredible her breasts looked in that dress. The thought of them without the dress and being within the reach of his hands almost completely blew his mind. But then what if he did totally misread the situation, and he made a move and she killed him and then turned him into Tsunade for being a perv.

Naruto flopped around in exasperation for about a minute thinking "Man woman make things so screwy." Then his mind wandered to the other woman who was complicating his life, Hinata. He still had barely talked to her since she told him that she loved him and sacrificed herself for him. He felt bad thinking about another woman while leaving things so unsettled between them but there was nothing he could do. He was still very unsure about how to handle her and being sidetracked by this whole Mei situation certainly hadn't made things any easier. The best thing would probably be to just ignore Hinata for a few more days, deal with Mei for as long as she was around, and maybe he could use whatever happened between him and Mei, if anything did, to help him sort out his feelings for Hinata. He laughed at himself, that sounds like a terrible idea, but it was the only one he had at the moment so he was just going to have to run with it.

* * *

><p>Laying sleepless in his bed Shikamaru was anxious about tomorrow as he had gotten confirmation that Temari was going to be coming into town in the morning. He did not look forward to having to explain to her why he couldn't escort her around town all day like he usually did, because he had to keep an eye on Naruto. Temari would probably say that it was ok because she'd just help him tail Naruto, and then he'd have to try and keep his mission secret while she was bothering him all day. Not to mention the fact that following Naruto was likely to be a major pain in the ass. Plus Shikamaru was considering finally making his move on Temari, the two had been dancing around it for years, and he was getting way to horny to keep playing it coy. He had been flirting a lot with Shiho recently, and then there was always the constant games he played with Ino. Unfortunately Shikamaru knew that if he ever actually did anything with either of those two girls Temari would use the most blunt part of her giant fan like a hacksaw and slowly remove his testicles. So he figured that since Temari had already basically claimed him as hers, he might as well be getting some of the action he wanted from her, and following Naruto around was not the best way to "set the mood" romantically.<p>

Suddenly Shikamaru felt a weight crash down on his bed and a hand cover his mouth, he opened his eyes and looked up to see the Mizukage stradling him with one hand covering his mouth the other hand having one finger up to her mouth as if she were shushing him. She looked down at him with murder in her green eyes as she started to speak, "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk. I noticed you following Naruto and I around all day, so I can only assume that you are Tsunade's lapdog that she assigned to keep an eye on me." Shikamaru nodded and the the redhead continued, "I have no problem with you watching, in fact that kinda turns me on." as she said that part she winked at him and grinded her pelvis on him slowly. Feeling the gorgeous redhead grind on top of him with only a flimsy sheet between them was starting to have an effect on little Shikamaru. She pulled the hand off his mouth and started to very seductively lick each of her fingers, still grinding her hips on his. She smiled as she said "I see you like this little boy, Like I said I don't mind if you watch, but get in the way of me and Naruto," Shikimaru noticed that each finger she had licked now had what looked like a little red ball of lava on it, and then he saw that hand reach under the blanket as she continued her statement, "and what your feeling now will be like a cool breeze that you'll beg for." Suddenly he felt her hand grab his balls and where each of her fingertips touched it he felt an intense heat burn into his balls. He groaned in pain as she pulled her hand off after about two seconds. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead as she said "I hope we have an understanding."

Shikamaru just nodded dumbly as he was still shocked by what just happened and his balls felt like someone had just put out five cigarettes on them. She smiled at him with the scariest face he had ever seen and said "Excellent, now goodnight and sweet dreams." then she got off his bed and exited through his window. Shikamaru turned on his light and looked down at his groin and saw five fingerprints branded into his nuts, seeing that all the feelings of jealousy he had for Naruto about being seduced by the hot older red-head were quickly melted away, and also suddenly dating Temari didn't seem too bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since I seem to be getting some complaints about this story being in the Naruto Hinata section I decided to move it to just the Naruto section which i will do when I post the next update. That doesn't mean one way or the other Naruto is going to end up with Mei or Hinata, as I've said all along I'm still not decided, and this story is a long way from over as I plan on having my take on the Fourth Great Ninja War play out while Naruto tries to decide what girl to end up with. Thanks for telling me I've been screwing up Shikamaru's name, I proofread these myself and was to lazy to doublecheck that I spelt his name right I guess. As always I'd love to hear your guys thoughts and opinions. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru casually leaned on the walls outside of Konoha waiting for Temari to show up. He had received a message from her saying that she would be coming in early in the morning and that she "hoped to see him as soon as possible." Which he translated to "Be waiting for me outside or there will be hell to pay."

The previous night was still burning in Shikamaru's mind figuratively, and burned on his balls literally. He had spent about an hour icing his boys down after his late night rendezvous and during that time he decided that when he saw Temari this morning he was going to stop pussy footing around and make his move. She was already making his life miserable whenever she was around, ok he admitted to himself it's a good kind of miserable. He figured that if he was going to be miserable he may as well be getting some from her. He was 99% sure that she wouldn't shoot him down, and if she did at least it would save the Mizukage the trouble of killing after thinking that he saw on the horizon the form of the sandy blond kunoichi that he was obsessing over making her way up the road that led into Konoha. He took a deep breath and rubbed his spiky hair as suddenly he felt the cliché "butterflies in his stomach" that he usually got around Temari but on a much grander scale.

The moments ticked by at an agonizingly slow pace as Temari approached him. He leaned back against the wall exhaling loudly, mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Once Temari was within speaking range she laughed and said, "Just as I expected shadow boy, you just couldn't wait to see me."

He sprung from the wall at a surprising pace to close the distance between them and said, "Shut-up woman." As he grabbed her face and turned her towards him and lowered his lips down onto hers. Temari was shocked as she felt his tongue probing for entry into her mouth, but after about a second she happily accepted his kiss. She moaned in pleasure as one of her free hands grabbed Shikamaru's ass and pulled him into her body. Their tongues danced together for about a minute till they finally broke apart.

Temari leaned in and kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "God how I've been waiting for you to do that, what the hell took you so long."

Shikamaru laughed and replied, "Oh, I've finally lost my mind." Then he pulled her in for another kiss. The next several minutes passed by in a serious make-out session between the two. He pulled back and said, "Man that was so much better than I imagined it was going to be."

She poked him and said, "Oh and just how long have you been imagining it?"

He said, "For far too long, if I had known you were going to give it up this easily I would have made my move back when I was thirteen."

Temari gave him a death stare as she huffed, "Oh I'm easy am I? Huh well just wait and see how long it is until you get any more of this." She motioned up and down her body.

He laughed as he wrapped his arms completely around her and pulled her face right into his and smiled a confident smile as he joked, "You and I both know there's no way you can deny me." He caressed her cheek and locked onto her emerald green eyes, she gave him a shy smile and blushed a little bit as he continued the playfulness gone in his voice, replaced by a very serious tone, "I really am an idiot Temari, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I don't know what took me so long, but I want to make up for every second that we've wasted." His lips greedily crashed down on hers again as they lost themselves in another kiss.

She pulled back and said in a flustered voice, "God Shika how did you get to be such a good kisser?" Her eyes darkened as she started to say, "You haven't been pract" she was cut off by another kiss of his.

He replied pulling back,"Shhh Temari, don't worry I only practiced with Choji." Then he shot her a ridiculous grin.

She couldn't help but laugh at the absurd statement and quickly retorted, "Well then maybe I'd better go see how good he's gotten."

Shikamaru wrapped her tightly into a hug and whispered in her ear, "NUh-Uh that's not going to happen, now that I've got you I'm not ever going to let you go." He squeezed her tight and Temari felt a rush of excitement at the possesive tone in his voice. She had never been so happy in her life. She was the sister of the Kazekage and presented a tough as nails image to the world, well it wasn't really so much an image as she really was just as strong as her jonin status would suggest. Still inside of her there was a young woman who had longed for a moment like this, and for some reason she didn't fully understand for years now in these girlish fantasies the hero was always the lazy Shinobi who was now holding onto her like they were the only two people in the world.

She rested her head on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh. She had always enjoyed the antagonistic and flirtatious nature of the relationship between herself and Shikamaru. The tension created by their pent up desires being buried always made being around him feel so electric, but now she couldn't wait to see what kind of sparks would be created when they both let those desires bubble fully to the surface.

She whispered in his ear in the most seductive voice she could muster, "Let's take this to your bedroom Shikamaru."

He groaned and replied, "Well Temari as much as I want to, and lord knows I want to." (Little Shikamaru standing at full attention despite the recent ball torture incident was testimony to that.) "Unfortunately I'm in the middle of a very annoying mission right now, and if this were any normal sort of mission I'd blow it off, but Lady Tsunade gave this to me personally and if she ever found out I blew it off to do THAT, well let's just say our first time would also be our last."

Temari looked over at him, kind of concerned, curious about what kind of important mission this could be. She asked the obvious question, "What kind of mission is it, can I help?"

He replied, "Well I don't really need your help, but you're more than welcome to tag along as I'm sure it's going to be incredibly tedious and boring."

She looked at him still confused about the mission and asked, "So what exactly is it then?"

He shrugged and answered, "Oh I just have to follow Naruto around town and make sure he doesn't run off and marry The Mizukage."

Temari laughed at his answer, but then noticed the quite serious expression that he was still sporting. She replied, "You're serious, The Mizukage's in town and is after Naruto?" He nodded his head. She thought about it for a few moments and said, "Wow I feel sorry for Naruto, she can be kind of scary when she wants to."

Shikamaru replied with a nervous laugh, "Oh believe me I'm well aware of that."

* * *

><p>Hinata stood outside the door of the Hokage's office wondering what sort of mission she was going to be assigned. Shizune opened the door and said to the Hyuga girl, "Ok you can come in now Hinata, Lady Tsunade is ready for you." Hinata walked past the assistant to the Hokage and walked into the room to see the older woman sitting at her desk, Shizune exited and closed the door behind her.<p>

Hinata stood in front of the Hokage's desk, eyes to the floor as she said, "Hello Lady Hokage, do you have a mission for me."

Tsunade looked over the young pale girl in front of her and couldn't help but admit that she was a little skeptical of Shikamaru's plan. Hinata at times was a good ninja, and if what Tsunade had heard was true about her standing up to Pain then that showed maybe there was the potential for much more. However throwing Hinata head to head in a bout with Mei seemed kind of like throwing a lamb to slaughter. Still she had a lot of confidence in Shikamaru, and would at least initially give his plan a chance. Tsunade spoke up, "Well it's not exactly an official mission, but I do want to talk to you about a very serious matter."

Hinata started to get nervous as she heard the Hokage's words. Tsunade continued, "I want to talk to you about Naruto, and what happened during Pain's attack, and what you plan on doing about it from this point on." Hinata groaned on the inside, she felt embarrassed enough about the situation, talking to the Hokage about it was absolutely mortifying. Tsunade kept going, "First is it true that you saved Naruto from Pain, and then told him that you loved him?"

Hinata nodded her head and then meekly answered, "Well I didn't exactly save him, but I did confess my feelings."

Tsunade looked at the girl a little proud and a little sad and asked. "Well what did Naruto say?"

Hinata replied, "Well with the village being rebuilt and all we haven't really gotten a chance to talk." (Plus he's been running around town with some tramp she finished to herself in her head.)

Tsunade measured the girl in here eye's and decided that if she was going to get Hinata to take any kind of action she was going to have to light a major fire under the girl's ass. Tsunade started into her, "Well Hinata I don't know if you are aware of this, but that boy who you are supposedly in love with is currently being targeted by the Mizukage of the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Hinata looked horrified, she just saw him yesterday, surely he can't be hurt, she tried to console herself. She asked almost afraid of the answer, "He's not hurt is he?"

Tsunade laughed, "I wouldn't be worried about Naruto if she wanted to hurt him, he can take care of himself." Hearing Tsunade say the word "she" made something click in Hinata's mind, could that woman she saw yesterday be the Mizukage? Tsunade continued, "No the Mizukage has quite the opposite in mind. She wants to marry him."

Hinata felt all the air get sucked out of her like she had just been punched in the gut by the words that came out of the Hokage's mouth. When Hinata saw Naruto with that redhead yesterday, she was worried, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was comforted by the fact that even if he had sex with her, she would always take him back, no matter what he did, Hinata would always accept Naruto. The news that the beautiful woman she saw him with was not only a Kage, but also wanted to marry Naruto was devastating. She wasn't just some random skank, she was beautiful and powerful and she wanted to take Naruto away forever. Hinata looked crestfallen as she absorbed the news.

Tsunade looked at the girl and could feel the anger starting to rise inside of her, she started to shout at the girl. "Is that all you're going to do Hinata, sit in my office and look sad! You said you loved him, you almost died for him, and here comes some woman from another village and you're just going to give up. I love Naruto like a son, and if you're going to act this pathetic Hinata you don't deserve to be with him. I don't want the Mizukage stealing him from this village, and I can see in your eyes that you really do love him, so go out there and do something about it. I know he didn't come and sweep you up in his arms right after you told him you loved him, but you know as well as I do what a knucklehead he is, you probably scared him. I know this is hard for you, but you've got to be bold Hinata. Don't let Naruto screw this up for himself, this could be the most important moment in both of your lives so go out there and get your man."

Hinata felt a little better when she heard the Hokage's words, but she still had some doubts. She asked Tsunade, her voice shaking with trepidation, "Do you really think I have a chance Lady Hokage? I really do love him and want to be with him, I'm just scared, I don't know what I'll do if he rejects me."

Tsunade calmed down and felt a little bad for yelling at her. She answered, her voice softening up considerably, "I don't know Hinata, I don't have all the answers. I do know that Naruto has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met, and you are one of his most precious people. The whole village had been devastated, and he was surrounded by death, but it wasn't until he thought Pain killed you that he really lost it. Naruto may be loud and obnoxious, but underneath it all when it comes to romance he's really just as shy and innocent as you are. He probably didn't talk to you after the attack because he couldn't figure out how to tell you how much he appreciates what you did, and how much you mean to him. You've just got to be a little more forceful and make him tell you those things." Tsunade gave Hinata a reassuring smile as she finished.

Hinata nodded her head mustering up all the confidence she could as she replied, "Yes Lady Hokage, I'm going to go out there and find Naruto and make him look me in the eyes and tell me how feels."

Tsunade laughed and said, "Naruto's an idiot, I suggest that when you see him you don't tell him how you feel, just walk up to him and kiss him, let him show you with his response."

Hinata blushed at her suggestion but said, "Ok Lady Hokage, maybe I'll try that. Thank you for this talk, I really needed to hear this."

Tsunade said, "Well I just want Naruto to be happy, good luck Hinata!"

Hinata said her goodbyes and backed out of the office as Tsunade leaned back in her chair and pulled out a bottle of sake. She poured herself a glass and took a sip as she thought about the conversation she just had. She was still very uncertain if Hinata would actually be able to muster up the courage in the moment when she saw Naruto. Tsunade also did not know how Naruto actually felt about Hinata, and she hoped that she did not just send the girl to get crushed. She sighed as she thought to herself well if Shikamaru's wrong about Naruto's feelings for Hinata then she'd have to play her last ace in the hole. She'd just order Sakura to seduce him. She was pretty sure that there was no way Naruto could turn down Sakura.

* * *

><p>Naruto was making his way down the street towards Mei's house. His heart was racing, he still wasn't sure what she meant by saying today was a "date" and the more he thought about it the more and more nervous he got. He was still scared about trying something and Mei being shocked that he would try to kiss her. He also really had no idea about how do you go about trying to kiss a girl. Should you ask her? No that seemed lame, he answered his own question. So then what do you just wait for "the moment" and then lean in and do it. How the hell was he supposed to recognize when the time was right? Plus there was the very real possibility that the time was never going to be right and he was only going to make a complete ass of himself. Maybe he should just give up on the idea all together. Yea that's the best idea, why take the risk of being totally wrong, he'd just do what he did yesterday.<p>

Naruto turned the corner onto her street and saw that Mei was sitting on a bench outside waiting for him. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the tiny little pure white sundress that she was wearing that showed off almost the entirety of her long supple legs. Not to mention the way it bunched up around her breasts showing off just how enormous and delicious they looked. She turned her head towards him and smiled large as she got up and approached him. Suddenly the voice of his teenage libido started shouting in his mind, "I don't care if we have a 1 in a million chance there is no way I'm letting you wuss out on us. Look at her." Naruto smiled nervously as she came close and said, "Oh hey Mei, you look really pretty."

She laughed lightly at his compliment and replied, "Thanks Naruto, before we take off today there is one thing I want to clear up." As she said that she grabbed one of his hands and lifted it up putting it directly on her breast. Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights as she leaned in and whispered, "I really am looking forward to this date." Then she kissed him as deeply and passionately as she ever has any man in her entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter 5, I hope you all enjoyed it. I feel kind of sorry for Hinata getting pumped up to go get her man right as Mei kisses Naruto. I'll probably be posting the next chapter Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks for all the reviews and support, you guys are inspiring me to write these chapters quicker than I anticipated with all your encouragement. As usual I'd love to hear all of your thoughts and thanks again for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto was stunned as Mei's lips crashed down on his, but after about two seconds instinct kicked in and he happily started to return the kiss. Their tongues were intertwined and his hand which was on her breast started to explore. He had never felt a woman's breast before, and it was soft and incredible. He started to squeeze her breast, but suddenly he was shocked by a very familiar angry voice screaming, "NARUTO!"

He pulled back from Mei and turned right in time to get punched right in the gut by his long time crush Sakura. He fell to his knees as she looked down on him rage burning in her eyes as she shouted, "OH my god Naruto you creep, groping this poor woman in the middle of the street. You cannot become like that pervert teacher of yours!"

Naruto stuttered out, with fear in his voice, "Sa-Sakura-chan, It's not, I didn't, she kissed me."

Mei who was filled with disappointment by her first kiss with Naruto being interrupted looked on the scene in front of her with confusion. She stared at the pink haired girl in front of her with serious curiosity. She thought to herself, this is the Sakura girl with whom Naruto has had a crush on for years. So this was one of her romantic rivals. Mei was upset that the girl was not as ugly as she had hoped for, despite her smallish breasts and largish forehead; the girl had beautifully colorful pink hair, and big hopeful green eyes. Overall Mei decided the girl was very pretty which dragged her already disappointed mood a little further down.

While Mei had been sizing up Sakura, inside of Sakura's mind she was still processing the information that this older woman kissed Naruto. She looked at the woman standing there and couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. This older red-head might have been the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Sakura said still surprised, "She kissed you Naruto? But she looks old enough to be your mother."

Hearing those words come out of the pink haired girl's mouth snapped Mei to attention and pissed her off. She turned to Sakura, and said in a deathly creepy and serious voice, "I am the Mizukage, and Naruto is my escort around Konoha. I would appreciate it if you would stop attacking him and let us get on our way. Sakura is it? I'm sure Lady Tsunade would not be very pleased to find out one of her ninjas was harassing a Kage of another village." Mei would have loved to boil this girl in lava, but being in an enemy village she had to stay civil, much to her chagrin.

Sakura was becoming even more confused, this woman was the Mizukage and she was kissing Naruto. What the hell was going on here? She heard the voice of the Mizukage continue; "Come on Naruto let's go."

Naruto was still on his knees and looked up at Mei and saw that she was giving Sakura an evil looking stare. He then turned to Sakura and saw a strange combination of shock, embarrassment, and anger all swimming on her face. Naruto got up and said to Sakura, "Well I guess I have to go, see you later Sakura-chan." With that he turned and Mei made sure to latch onto his arm as the two of them walked off leaving Sakura standing there stunned.

Sakura stood there still bewildered by what just happened. When she first saw Naruto kissing that woman, she felt rage build up inside of her that she couldn't explain. Then finding out that the woman was the Mizukage shocked her. Why would the leader of a hidden village be making out with Naruto? She shuddered as she remembered seeing his hand on her breast. That image bothered her in a way she didn't understand. Just what the hell was going on here? She scratched her head, and turned around to make her way to Lady Tsunade's office, she had a lot of questions that needed answers.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt Mei squeezing his arm as the two of them walked away from Sakura. He looked back briefly and saw Sakura still standing in the same spot, confusion still written all over her face. He felt kind of bad leaving her there, but then he looked back over at Mei and saw her eyes were staring up at him with what looked like concern. He was confused as all hell. Mei just kissed him rather forcefully, and it was awesome, and he wanted to do it again, still being hit by Sakura moments after that made him feel guilty about enjoying it. Throughout most of his life whenever he thought about kissing a girl it was always Sakura that he thought about, but her attitude always made it seem like that would never happen, and now he was here with a beautiful woman who not only would let him kiss her, but seemed to really want it. Naruto wouldn't hold back any longer.<p>

Bright blue eyes had been locked with smoky green eyes in an angst infused silence for moments that seemed like an eternity when finally Naruto gave in to his desire and crashed his lips down on Mei's. Their lips locked together the two of them backed off of the street and she pushed him up against a wall. Their lips didn't break apart for minutes, but eventually they both came up for air. Naruto's head fell back against the wall as he caught his breath. His heart was racing as he felt Mei put her head on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, and then he said; "Wow Mei that was great."

She said, "Yea Naruto it really was." She looked up at him and smiled and then gave him light peck on the lips. She tried to pull back, but he didn't let her as he captured her lips for another passionate kiss. She eventually did manage to pull away and she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head in his chest again as she said, "I don't know why Naruto, but being around you just makes me feel more alive than I have been in years. From the moment I first got around you I just wanted to get to know you more and more."

Suddenly the tender moment was broken up by Naruto's stomach grumbling. Naruto looked embarrassed as he said, "Sorry, I didn't eat breakfast."

Mei giggled as she replied, "Well as much as I'd love to stay here snuggled up against you I suppose we'll have to grab a bite to eat." With that the two of them backed off of the wall that they had been making out against and headed off towards a restaurant for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The words "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." were running on a loop inside of Shikamaru's head as he watched Naruto and Mei make-out on the street. Temari looked over at him and asked, "What was your mission again?"<p>

He replied in a very somber voice, "To watch Naruto and make sure nothing happens between him and the Mizukage."

Temari laughed as she joked, "Well you seem to be doing a pretty shitty job then shadow boy."

Shikamaru laughed sarcastically and replied, "Thanks for the help Tem, just what I need from my girlfriend, an incredible ability to state the obvious."

She continued laughing as she quipped back, "Oh so I'm your girlfriend now am I? I'm not sure if I want to be with a Shinobi who fails at such easy missions. What was your plan anyway? Usually that pretty little brain of yours has already figured everything out, but here you seem to just be following along getting your dick kicked in."

Shikamaru stared back at her trying to figure out how to take the term "pretty little brain", and having to agree with her that he did appear to be going after this mission much less prepared than he usually is. He answered her question, "My plan was to make Hinata confront Naruto with her feelings, and then hopefully he'd start to date her and given his strong sense of loyalty he'd fight off whatever advances Mei threw at him because he was with Hinata."

Temari looked at him skeptically and said, "That seems like an awful plan, why'd you pick Hinata, wouldn't Sakura have been a much better choice? Though you might luck out seeing her reaction to him kissing Mei and the way she looked after they walked off together she might go and stop this on her own."

Shikamaru answered, "I picked Hinata because she told Naruto she loved him right before she threw herself in front of Pain to save him, and also Sakura tried to tell him she loved him to stop him from going after Sasuke still and Naruto didn't believe her. I'm convinced that if Hinata would ever show the hell up my plan would work, but she's been a ghost. I left Lady Tsunade in charge of convincing her to go after Naruto, but I have no idea how it's going."

Temari shrugged as she responded, "I guess you're better friends with Naruto then me so if you're convinced that Hinata will work I'll believe you. Though I always personally hoped and figured he'd eventually wear Sakura down, I think Naruto and Sakura would be a cute couple." Shikamaru gave her a funny look as she said that. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever. Well they finally stopped making out." Temari motioned her head down towards the street where Naruto and Mei had started walking arm in arm again. She asked, "What are you going to do in the meantime? If things stay the way they are now I'm pretty sure in a couple hours Mei will be taking our little buddy home and making him a man."

Shikamaru sighed as he answered, "You'll have to run some interference, do something to stall them. You know Mei right? Follow them and "casually" bump into them, then make yourself incredibly annoying and don't leave their side. That's something I know you're good at."

She looked at him and asked, "Why do I have to do it? This is your mission, why don't you go down there and stall them?"

Shikamaru was hoping that she wouldn't ask that question, but she wouldn't be the Temari that he was infatuated with if she just listened to him without bitching about it. He didn't really know how to answer though, could you tell your girlfriend of like two hours that the previous night another woman had her hands on your balls and threatened to burn them off if you got in her way. That seemed like the sort of information that a relationship needed to be at least ten hours old to survive he mentally joked to himself. Whilst simultaneously joking to himself he also decided to try a new approach with Temari, he would try and be sweet. He approached her and placed his hand on her cheek and then locked his eyes on her green orbs and said, "Please Temari, I really need your help." He lowered his lips to hers and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He continued, "I promise if you do this for me I'll make it up to you," he kissed her again, then trailed kisses up her cheek till he reached her ear, and then he whispered, "I'll even go through all the bother of taking you on a real date."

She laughed in response and with a grin on her face replied, "Well how could I refuse an offer like that, Shikamaru Nara taking someone on a proper date, I'm just soooo happy that I get to be the lucky girl. So what are you going to do while I distract them?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I guess I'm going to have to go talk to Lady Tsunade and track down Hinata. Just make sure you don't let the two of them alone for too long." He leaned in and gave her another kiss, this one much longer and deeper than the previous ones had been. He pulled her into a tight embrace and said, "Thank you so much Temari. I'm sorry on our first day together we're not going to spend more time as a couple. I want nothing more than to lock ourselves away from the world and spend each second for as long as I can kissing every inch of you." He kissed her again, then groaned as he continued, "I guess we should separate, I'll see you as soon as I can." He kissed her one last time and then took off in the direction of the Hokage's office.

Temari sighed as she watched Shikamaru speed off into the distance. He didn't even give her a good idea as to how she was supposed to bother Mei and Naruto. She thought to herself, damn he really is a lazy ass, but at least he's one hell of a kisser. She then jumped to the next rooftop following after Mei and Naruto as she started to formulate a plan to break up there little date.

**AN: I hope you all liked Chapter 6, Sakura finally made her appearance, and as I think is very fitting, she pummeled Naruto. Next chapter will have more Mei and Naruto moments, I know that part was short, but I'm still deciding exactly how I want them to interact. As always thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello again everyone. I know this update took longer than the previous ones, but I've gotten busier so I'll be updating every like 7-10 days rather than every 3 or so like I have been up to this point. Don't worry though I still have plenty of ideas and dedication to this story so it won't be going on hiatus. This chapter is going to start off a little different. I've wanted to throw a small bad guy part in so I decided to do it here. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was seated at the main table inside the Akatsuki's hideout where he had been recovering from his eye surgery. Madara was there discussing "strategy" and the newest recruit to the group, Kabuto, was also there listening. Sasuke was barely interested in what Madara was saying but he was there pretending to listen. Sasuke was still annoyed by the fact that Kabuto had joined them, he had always hated Kabuto when they both worked for Orochimaru, and now he was pissed that the creep was going to be here with the Akatsuki.<p>

Zetsu finished his update on the success of Kisame's infiltration into The Village Hidden In The Clouds. Madara said, "Now since Kisame is focused on acquiring the eight-tails for us, the rest of us should be focused on the nine-tails. Sasuke seeing as you have such a close relationship with the blonde Jinchuriki your thoughts would be of great help. I expect the great nations to try and shelter and hide away their remaining tailed beasts, so we need to figure out some way to draw Naruto away from Konoha. What do you think would be the best way to accomplish this Sasuke?"

Sasuke's annoyance grew at the mention of his relationship with Naruto. He couldn't understand the unwavering loyalty that Naruto seemed to show him no matter what he did, and that made him angry. He really just wished that Naruto would condemn him like the rest of the world and that way he could just destroy everything without a second thought.

Sasuke looked up at Madara and answered, "Naruto is a simple idiot. He is loyal to a fault and would do anything no matter how stupid or against his orders it was to save one of his friends. To draw him out the best way would be to kidnap one of his friends and leave an obvious trail for him to follow and then spring a trap for him."

Kabuto nodded and said, "The little interaction I've had with him makes me totally agree with Sasuke's assessment. May I suggest that we take Hinata Hyuga, I have some interesting experiments I'd like to try on a female Byakugan user."

Sasuke turned his head with a look of disdain towards Kabuto then said in an uninterested voice, "Hinata's a good enough target, they are close. Naruto would do anything to save her."

Madara nodded and said, "Fine Kabuto and Sasuke I'll leave acquiring the nine-tails to you two, you guys can figure it out however you want. I'll be leaving with Zetsu to start preparing for the early battles of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I've got my eye on some possible new recruits for the Akatsuki I'd like to secure before the fighting actually starts. Make sure to succeed, once we secure all nine-tailed beasts we'll be invincible." Finishing his statement Madara motioned to Zetsu to follow and the two of them exited.

Kabuto turned to Sasuke and gave him a creepy smile as he said, "Looks like we're teammates." Sasuke got up from the table totally ignoring Kabuto and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on the door to Tsunade's office and heard her older sensei scream, "Enter." Sakura opened the door and walked into the room to see the blonde Hokage seated at her desk, a glass of sake sitting there. Tsunade said, "Oh hello Sakura, why are you here today? I really don't think I have the time for more training, not that you need it, you're the best medical ninja I've worked with since Shizune."<p>

Sakura smiled and said, "Thank you Lady Hokage, that's very nice of you, but I actually came here to talk to you about Naruto."

Tsunade perked up with interest at the mention of Naruto as she was curious about what news her apprentice could give. Tsunade asked, "Why do you want to talk about Naruto?"

Sakura answered, "Well Lady Hokage I saw him out around town with the Mizukage, and I was wondering why she was here and interested in Naruto?"

Tsunade asked, "What exactly did you see?"

Sakura answered, "Well I was walking around town and I saw the two of them kissing in the middle of the street. I was shocked, she seemed so much older than him, but she said that she kissed him, and that you knew about it."

Tsunade was not happy with the news that Naruto was making out with Mei. What the hell was Shikamaru doing? It was his job to stop that from happening, he was normally so very reliable she would have to chew him out for fucking up this most important mission. Sakura continued, "I don't understand why you would order Naruto to be with her."

Tsunade answered, "I did no such thing, this is a very complicated situation Sakura, but do not worry I have people dealing with this as we speak."

Sakura still looked confused and she asked, "But I don't understand, why is the Mizukage kissing Naruto? I just don't get it."

Tsunade studied the girl in front of her and was intrigued by her reactions. The relationship between Naruto and Sakura had always seemed to Tsunade very reminiscent of her own with Jiraiya. Naruto would always bug Sakura about dating her and she would always treat him like an annoyance. When it came down to it though Naruto would do or give anything for Sakura, just like Jiraiya did for her. Tsunade was always so saddened by the loss of Dan she never felt she could open her heart to Jiraiya. More than that though, she needed Jiraiya's friendship. She was always such a screw-up, and all the men in her life always died or left her. She could never give in to Jiraiya because that was the only way she would lose him. But she was wrong, it didn't matter, she lost him anyway, and he died without her ever letting him know how much he meant to her. Tsunade felt a wave of sadness engulf her. She saw Sakura perhaps taking a similar path to her own that has made her this sad and lonely woman.

Tsunade decided to try and prod Sakura to confront her feelings towards Naruto rather than hide from them, like she did all of her life. Tsunade asked, "Why do you care who Naruto is kissing anyway?"

Sakura answered, "Well I'm just worried about him, he's got so much on his shoulders right now, he doesn't need some older woman toying around with him."

Tsunade laughed and asked, "Oh really, are you sure you're not jealous?"

Sakura looked stunned as she stammered out, "What, why would I be jealous."

Tsunade smiled at Sakura and said, "Look Sakura I know that you are still young and don't really have much figured out. I know that sometimes Naruto can be annoying and childish, and sometimes he can frustrate the hell out of you. I also know that Naruto doesn't fit you little girl fantasies about the handsome prince that you want to marry. But you and I both know that Naruto would go to hell and back for you. You've grown so much in these past years Sakura, I just don't understand how you can't realize that you will never find someone who would treat you better, or love you more than Naruto. Most women would give anything to have a man like Naruto so devoted to them."

Sakura took in the words that she had just heard her sensei say. It hurt her to hear it from someone else. A large part of her has been thinking the same things about Naruto for a long time now, and now to hear it come from the woman who had taught her how to become stronger than Sakura ever dreamed she could be, meant that she couldn't hide from it any longer. She asked, pained confusion saturating her voice, "I'm just so scared sensei. When Sasuke left the village years ago I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. I loved him so much even though he never looked at me with anything but annoyance. That rejection hurt for years, but thankfully Naruto was there suffering with me to help me get through it. With Naruto, neither of us knows anything about making love work, what if we screw it up, or what if after all these years of me blowing him off he doesn't want me anymore. I got through Sasuke leaving me because of Naruto, if I lose him too I'd be all alone, I just can't risk it, I need him too much. He's the only person I can count on."

Tears started to roll down Sakura's face as she confronted her feelings about Naruto, and Tsunade got up from her seat and pulled her young apprentice into a hug. She said in a comforting voice, "Sakura I understand better than anyone the way you feel. Jiraiya was just like Naruto. He bugged me for years and years and I always ignored him, but whenever something terrible happened he was always there to pick up the pieces for me and put a smile on my face. I needed him and counted on him more than anyone in the whole world. Part of me always wanted to give in and be with him heart, body, and soul, but I was just too afraid. All the men I showed my love too always died so I thought if I never let Jiraiya know what he meant to me I could have him with me forever. But then something even worse happened Sakura, he died anyway, and he died never knowing what he truly meant to me." Tsunade also started to cry as she continued, "I have so many regrets in my life Sakura. I may be one of the legendary Sannin, but I'm also a legendary fuck-up. But of all those regrets, the worst one by far is never being with Jiraiya. Not being able to ever see his stupid goofy smile after we kissed. Not being able to feel his warmth next to mine in bed after we made love. Dan was my first real love, but Jiraiya was my soul-mate, and it kills me inside every second of everyday that he died fighting for me and our village and he never knew how much I loved and appreciated him. Don't be like me Sakura, don't lose Naruto because of your own weakness. He looks at you just like Jiraiya always looked at me. If you never let him know for real how important he is to you, those looks will haunt your heart for all of eternity."

Sakura looked up at Tsunade eyes still full of tears and she said, "Wow sensei I never knew you loved Jiraiya that much."

Tsunade smiled sadly as she answered, "The saddest thing is that I never knew either, or at least I never could admit it to myself, until after he died. It's too late for me Sakura but it's not too late for you, don't make the same mistakes as me. There's no one who deserves to be loved and appreciated more than Naruto, and you've always meant more to him than anyone in the world Sakura. The two of you might make each other miserable sometimes, but I know for a fact that if you don't end up together you'll be even more miserable."

The master and apprentice broke out of their hug and Sakura asked, "So what do I do Tsunade?"

Tsunade answered, "All you can do is go out there and tell him how you feel, just be truthful Sakura, don't try to manipulate him. Open your heart like you did to Sasuke when he left, I know that there is no way Naruto can turn you down. You are the girl who will always hold the dearest spot in his heart."

Sakura wiped the tears out of her large green eyes and stiffened up straight as she said, "Thanks Lady Tsunade. I'm really glad you were here to help me sort out my feelings, for these past years I've been so confused about Sasuke and Naruto. But seeing Sasuke this last time, I saw there was nothing left of my friend. I'm not even sure if there was anything there in the first place. I think I might be ready to give Naruto the chance he deserves. You are right sensei, not only would Naruto do anything for me, but he also knows me better than anyone. He could see right through me the last time when I tried to play with his emotions. I feel so bad, I've always relied on him so much, and he's given me all I've ever asked for and so much more. All I've ever done for him is take him for granted and punish him, and he always takes it with a smile and keeps on loving and supporting me. It's time Lady Hokage. It's time that Naruto gets to be happy. It's time that I look into his hopeful blue eyes and tell him what he deserves to know. That he is the greatest friend and companion anyone could ever hope for, and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to live up to him and make him feel as good as everyone whose life he has ever touched. And I want to let him know the most important thing, that I really do love him."

Sakura got a determined look on her face and turned opening the door and exiting Tsunade's office. Tsunade sighed as she walked over to her personal bar and grabbed the gigantic bottle of vodka that she saved for "special occasions". She got a large glass and dropped a few ice-cubes in it, then drowned them in vodka, adding only a splash of tonic water and a single slice of lime. She sat back down in her chair and spun it around to look out the window. She took a sip and felt the cool rush followed by the burn of the vodka in her chest trying to soothe the pain that had lingered in her heart ever since her oldest friend left her alone in the world.

She looked out over the village that she loved as she realized that talking to Sakura like that helped alleviate some of her heart-ache. She very rarely opened up to people, but Sakura was like a daughter to her, and she didn't want someone she cared so much about to suffer from the same burdens that she did. She also felt a little bad about her earlier pep-talk to Hinata after sending a third girl after Naruto. She had never meant to meddle in Naruto's love-life, but deep down Tsunade had always hoped that her two favorite young leaf Shinobi would end up together. She wanted the two of them to live the life of happiness that Jiraiya and she never got to.

It really was amazing how much Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were like Tsunade and her former teammates in the Sannin. She frowned as the sadness of her own life washed over her. She really hoped with all of her heart that things would turn out right with this war and everything else. She wanted nothing more than to see Naruto and Sakura save the world from Madara and his minions, and then live a long happy life as the Hokage and his wife. Tsunade slurped down the rest of her drink and got up to make another one as she smiled at the picture she had in her mind of Naruto and Sakura's future family.

**AN: I decided to end the chapter here. I hope you enjoyed, I'm sure some of you Sakura haters are probably not going to like this part, but as I've said all along I like Naruto and Sakura together when I'm in certain moods. That's not to say I decided on making this a Naruto and Sakura pairing, I have had this Tsunade and Sakura conversation in some form in my head since I started this story. Sorry to disappoint those of you who were looking forward to Mei and Naruto fluffiness in this chapter but I 100% promise it will be in the next chapter. I initially was going to put the Mei Naruto and Temari part here too, along with a little Shikamaru and Hinata part, but I got very into the Tsunade and Sakura part and I went with it. I'm not going to be able to write anything for the next couple of days, but I wanted to put this up since I haven't updated in a while. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up by Tuesday or Wednesday. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts even if you want to bash me for the mildly pro Sakura content of this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry I'm a little behind on this update but I got a pretty crappy cold this week and spent one of the days I was planning on writing sleeping all day. I knew I was going to take some crap for last chapter, but I want to remind everyone again that just because that was a very pro Naruto Sakura chapter that I didn't switch this to a Naruto Sakura story. I just think that it is natural for Tsunade, that seeing how alike Sakura is to her and Naruto is to Jiraiya, and how much she cares about Naruto and Sakura, that she would be rooting for them to get together. I plan on having many of the different characters support different bachelorettes throughout the story. As I've said all along I'm still deciding where I'm going with this so there will be chapters with pro Hinata, pro Sakura, and pro Mei content. If you can't handle the occasional twist not going the way you want it to, I guess you'll have to give up reading my story, and that will make me sad. Oh well onto this chapter and just as a little warning there will be some mature sexual content in this chapter. Probably not as much as some of you would like, but in case you'll be offended I warned you. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The early afternoon sun shone brightly upon Naruto and Mei as they were walking together taking a scenic view of the forest outside of Konoha. Naruto decided that he wanted to show Mei a pond that was just outside the city that he swam in on occasion. The two had talked about many things over there breakfast, topics ranging from how difficult it was for Naruto growing up as a Jinchuriki to the troubles in Mei's village rebuilding from the nightmarish reign of the fourth Mizukage. Mei found that every minute she spent talking to Naruto, or even just being around the warmth he exuded made her want him more and more. She was amazed that someone with so many burdens both past and present could still turn out as such a sweet and tender man. She also couldn't help but laugh at his often goofy nature, but it wasn't a mean or spiteful laugh, it was a grateful laugh. Grateful that in such troubled times a man who was forced to fight and be the pillar of strength for his village could still be so cute and innocent.<p>

Naruto was walking along with a gigantic grin plastered on his face. He liked the sensation of Mei cuddled up on his arm, and while he was still nervous about this being a "date" the heated make-out session in the alley had really picked up his confidence. He still wasn't sure why Mei was so into him, but he was certainly glad that she was. He turned his head to look at her as he heard her say, "The countryside really is very beautiful here, back home it's much less colorful."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, to him trees were trees, but he was glad that she was enjoying herself. He said, "Yea it's like this all year round, this area is really awesome. I can't wait to show you the pond that we're headed to."

Mei smiled at him as she asked, "Are we going to go swimming?"

Naruto answered, "I guess we can if you want, I didn't bring my trunks, but I can always swim in my boxers. Did you bring anything?"

She smiled and answered, "Oh don't worry if we want to swim I can make something work."

Naruto gulped as he saw the sultry look she had in her eyes as she said that. He looked down at the large amount of cleavage she was showing and his mind started to picture her dripping wet in a very skimpy bikini. She caught his eyes looking at her, filled with a timid lust and she was filled with the overwhelming desire to kiss him so she leaned in and captured his lips. Naruto was surprised at first but then started to happily return the kiss. She put one hand on his ass and the other guided one of his free hands up to her chest. Their lips broke apart and she whispered, "This is so good Naruto, you taste delicious." She then kissed him hard again.

Naruto liked the feeling of her hand on his ass and liked the softness of her breasts in his hands. Still being inexperienced with woman Naruto instinctively wrestled tongues with Mei while squeezing the breast that had been placed in his hand. They kissed heatedly for several minutes until Mei pushed Naruto down onto a bench that was nearby and landed on him legs spread across his lap, their lips never broke apart as they found their way to the seat.

Naruto was excited and more turned on then he had ever been in his life. Mei's lips were still glued to his, and now he could feel her grinding back and forth on his lap, the heat of her body so close to him felt like electricity tickling his senses across his entire frame. His one hand was still exploring her breast, but his other free hand got brave and reached out to grab her ass. He felt the wonderful softness of her flesh through the light fabric of her dress, and took it as a good sign when he heard a moan of pleasure as he applied pressure to her bottom. In response to that she started to rock into his lap even harder.

Mei was quite happy that Naruto seemed to becoming more confident and aggressive towards her. She wanted him to touch every inch of her body, feeling his strong manly hands on her ass and breasts had the fires of passion that had long been dormant inside her burning hotter than the hottest lava she could create. She moaned in anticipation as she could feel his rapidly growing erection rub against her through the fabric of his pants. She took one of her free hands and lowered the straps of her dress letting it fall exposing her left breast. She broke away from his kiss and pushed his face down to her exposed nipple and started to nibble on his ear as she begged into his ear, "Kiss me there Naruto, you feel so good."

Naruto looked for the first time in his life at a woman's bare breast and could see the tiny pink nipple standing at attention. He could also see very small pale hairs on her breast standing on edge seemingly percolated by the intense electricity being created between the two of them. He thought it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen and almost instantly put his lips to her nipple and his tongue began to caress it. He couldn't explain what it tasted like, but surely heaven could be no better, and the heat of Mei's breath on his neck as she panted in pleasure to his touch made him feel like the most powerful man in the world. She sunk her teeth into his neck in a playful bite, and the surprise and pain of her action upped the already absurd levels of excitement coursing through him even higher. She whispered into his ear in a pleading tone, "God Naruto more, bite me grab me as hard as you can, I want you, I need you." She pressed her weight down onto his lap again and took another bite into his neck.

Naruto pulled the other strap of her dress down and started to kiss and bite her other nipple. Mei's hand grabbed one of Naruto's hands and pulled it from where it was planted firmly on her ass and guided it under the front of her summer dress. She then pulled it all the way inside of her panties and took one of her fingers on top of one of his fingers and slid both into the folds of her very wet and excited vagina. She helped him rub the outside of her as she moaned breathlessly to him, "Do you feel that Naruto, god, do you feel how wet I am, that's all because of you." She continued to grind up and down on his fingers as she pulled his head back away from her breasts and attacked his lips with her own.

Naruto's mind was racing as he hungrily returned her kiss. His fingers were still inside of her, and she was right they were totally surrounded by moisture. From the little he had learned about woman from Jiraiya's pervy books he knew that wetness down there was a good sign that they were enjoying themselves. Still a little unsure of himself he decided to explore deeper into the warmth of her pussy with his fingers. The moan he elicited from her sounded like she liked it so he kept repeating the same rubbing motion. He felt the walls of her womanhood squeeze at his fingers as she groaned louder than before. He felt her hand that had moved away from his fingers reach down into his pants. It found its way inside the loose fitting ninja pants and then he felt the heat of her hand reach the inferno that was raging off of his penis.

She pulled back from his lips a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she looked down on him and said boldly, "And this is what I do to you Naruto." Finishing that statement she squeezed his fully erect penis and tugged up on it a little. Naruto felt the pressure that had been building in his cock triple as Mei began to slowly stroke it.

He looked up at her, rocking his pelvis in rhythm with her strokes, her green eyes were ablaze with a look of desire and hunger that could have melted any man, he tried to speak, "Mei, uh-uh, Mei please, it's, I, oh my, it's gonna, I can't."

Mei knew what was about to happen and part of her wanted to stop so that she could feel him fully inside of her, but another part of her was addicted to the looks and grunts of extreme pleasure that were coming from him. She felt incredible, the power she had over him, she could feel his heart racing and his penis throbbing, she had forgotten how good it felt to have a man that she desired completely under her control.

Naruto was lost in a haze as he one more time tried to warn her the best he could, "Mei uh-uh-uh, please, stop, I uhhhhhh." Then his brain just glazed over as the release came erupting in his pants and all over Mei's hand.

She smiled as she felt the heat of Naruto's cum spill out of him and run down her hand. She heard him groan and thought he looked incredibly sexy as the calm of a man who had just came washed over him. She stroked him a few more times, milking him of everything as he started to deflate in her hand. She felt him relax back against the bench for a second a look of pure contentment plastered on his face. She eventually disturbed this once she finally withdrew her hand from his pants, and that snapped him out of his blissful stupor and he suddenly looked scared as he started to bluster out, "Oh my god Mei, I'm so sorry, it's just you're so beautiful and you kept going, I just couldn't stop it."

She laughed at his apology and planted a very soft kiss on his lips. After the kiss she said, "No need to apologize Naruto, I wanted to make you feel as good as you make me feel. I don't know how to explain it but these past days with you have been the best I've had in a long time." She kissed him again.

Naruto smiled his goofy grin at her and said, "They've been pretty good for me too, especially today." His grin got stupidly wide after saying that. "But I am sorry about the mess."

Mei giggled again and indicated to the cum on her hand and answered, "Oh this, this is nothing." And to prove her point she licked some of it off of her hand. Seeing her lick his cum off of her hand amazed Naruto and he just slumped all the way back on the bench admiring the beauty of the woman in front of him.

Naruto just said, "Wow Mei, I just can't believe how beautiful and awesome you are, I never want you to leave the village."

She laughed as she got up off of him and used her un-soiled hand to fix her dress. Then she stood up and grabbed a few leaves to wipe the remnants of Naruto's excitement off her other hand. They sat there in silence for a few moments as she continued to clean up a little and Naruto tucked himself back away. She then turned and said, "Well let's head back to that pond you wanted to show me."

Just then a large cough interrupted them and they both turned to see Temari standing up the path staring at them. Naruto's face turned bright red in embarrassment as he said, "Oh hey Temari."

Temari looked at both of them and then said, "Sorry to disturb you Naruto, but Shikamaru was supposed to meet me and he didn't, I'm a little worried. Shadow boy's always punctual, could you please help me look." She really played up the concern on her face and voice hopefully convincing Naruto this might be serious.

Naruto looked at Temari and thought about what she said. No matter what Shikamaru said, he always went out of his way to be around Temari, so if he missed an appointment with her it could be something bad. The sudden concern that one of his closest friends could be in danger woke Naruto from his post orgasm bliss and he snapped into attention and stood up saying, "Yea Temari, I know he wouldn't stand you up, this could be bad let's go." He turned to Mei and said, "Geez Mei I'm really sorry, but I've got to help Temari. Do you know how to get back to the village from here?"

Mei sighed as she said, "Yea sure Naruto I can get back from here, no problem. One thing though Naruto, if you find Shikamaru please come to my house for dinner tonight."

Naruto smiled and said, "Sweet, sure I definetly will, can we have Ramen?"

Mei laughed and answered, "Of course I'll have Ichiraku deliver."

Naruto grinned stupidly and said, "That's great Mei, you're the best thanks."

Mei said in a sweet voice, "Anything for you Naruto," Then Mei switched to a heavily sarcastic tone as she addressed Temari, "Oh and Temari if you happen to find Shikamaru and he's not too damaged, I'd love it if you and he would join us too."

Temari was wary of the tone of voice the Mizukage addressed her with and even more disturbed by the murderous look in her eyes, but being the sister of the Kazekage meant that she needed to observe the niceties so in a begrudging voice she answered, "Of course Lady Mizukage, I'd be delighted. Thank You. Now let's go Naruto." Then Naruto waved one last time and followed after Temari.

Mei looked at the two walk off into the horizon and sighed in disappointment. She really enjoyed herself, and her body was tingling in anticipation of her next tryst with Naruto, which she had hoped would be mere minutes from now when they reached the pond he was taking her too, but now who knew when it was going to come. She slowly started to make her way back to the village laughing in her head. Just how stupid did that pathetic little shadow ninja think she was. Sending your girlfriend in on a "phantom" search and rescue mission would not be what Mei would describe as staying out of the way, so she guessed that she would just need to get her point across a little more clearly next time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked that chapter, nothing for you Sakura haters to complain about there. Raise your hand if you want to be Shikamaru's balls right now. No one. That's what I thought, but then again why would you want to be them in any situation. Anyway I hope to update sometime late next week, and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru was making his way towards the Hokage's office when he saw Hinata walking down the street towards the direction of Naruto's apartment he guessed. He jumped down from the roof he had been scaling and landed next to her. Hinata jumped a little when Shikamaru appeared by her side. She said, "Hello Shikamaru, why are you here?"

Shikamaru said, "Hey Hinata, I actually want to talk to you."

Hinata got a little nervous but asked, "Oh what did you want to talk with me about?"

Shikamaru answered, "Well it's about Naruto and the Mizukage."

Hinata just replied sheepishly with an "Oh."

Shikamaru continued, "Well Hinata I have bad news about Naruto, the Mizukage wants to take him away from the village and make him her husband."

Hinata answered, "Well Shikamaru, I already knew that, the Hokage told me about it, and she wants me to do something about it."

Shikamaru was somewhat happy hearing this news. It meant that the Hokage was trusting in his plan, unfortunately his plan was sucking pretty hardcore at the moment. He looked at Hinata with a discerning eye and said, "Look Hinata we all know that you've had a huge crush on Naruto since the academy days. I know you're worried about Naruto not returning your feelings, but I assure you that Naruto has always liked you a lot. You know he can be totally oblivious, he never knew you liked him so he could always act naturally around you. Now that you told him that you loved him you scared him off, he's still inexperienced with woman, so he's trying to ignore the situation until he knows what to do. Which knowing him could be never. The last time you confessed he thought you got killed, and then he had to run off and save the village. Since then things have been so cray around here. The next time you see him be brave and do it again and don't let him run-off until he tells you how he feels. This time though confess in a more convincing manner than words, just kiss him."

Hinata looked down shyly as she answered, "That's what the Hokage told me to do, but I'm still scared about doing it. The last time I was pumped full of adrenaline, I thought we were going to die. Everyone says that he wants me, but no one really knows. It's so easy to watch from a distance, he never breaks my heart when I stay away."

Shikamaru answered softly, trying to soothe some of his friend's doubts, "Look Hinata you're right. I don't know for sure what will happen, but if he leaves the village and you never had any sort of resolution to your feelings, it could trouble you for the rest of your life."

Hinata said, "Yea I know, I've been trying to build up my courage for a while now, but now I can't find him. I'm sure he's with the Mizukage, I can't just burst in wherever they are and kiss Naruto in front of her, I'm gonna have enough trouble working up the courage if we're alone."

Shikamaru thought for a little considering the point Hinata had just made. He let out an exasperated sigh as he rubbed the back of his head and then he started to speak, "Alright Hinata I've got a bit of a strange idea, it'll get you a chance to be alone with him and also force him to confront his feelings for you right before he sees you. You probably aren't going to like it, but just trust in me, I'm looking out for both of you. I've always wanted to see the two of you get together."

Hinata looked curious as she asked, "So what is it Shikamaru, what's your plan?"

Shikamaru answered, "Tonight I'll use two of my shadow clones under a henge to take you of the village. I'll barge in and tell Naruto that you got kidnapped and then he'll rush off to save you. I'll accompany him follow an easy path, stop off to fake fight one of my clones and tell him to go on and save you. Then he'll defeat my clone and save you, and that's your cue to show him how grateful you are."

Hinata looked skeptical and said, "I don't know, I don't want to lie to him."

Shikamaru said, "Look it's not really a lie, I'll be kidnapping you, only with good intentions. Please Hinata just give it a try. Naruto belongs with you, we just need to give him a little shove in the right direction."

Hinata was still not thrilled by the idea, but was very touched by how genuinely Shikamaru seemed to want to help her get with Naruto. She was very nervous about this whole situation, but the look Shikamaru was giving her was hard to deny so she said, "Ok Shikamaru I guess I can try your plan."

Shikamaru said, "Good I'll come and get you around eight o'clock tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go find Temari. I'll be outside the Hyuga compound eight sharp. Later Hinata."

Hinata watched as Shikamaru jumped up on to a nearby roof and sped off in the opposite direction. She turned around and headed back towards her house. Now that Shikamaru left her the nervousness that she had been feeling quadrupled. Tonight she was going to have to confess her love to Naruto again, tonight she'd know once and for all if he actually felt the same way about her. Her mind was racing with thoughts both incredibly hopeful and agonizingly depressing as she walked back home.

* * *

><p>Temari and Naruto walked along the path back towards Konoha. She and Naruto weren't particularly close, but she did owe him a lot for the changes he brought about in her brother Gaara. She had always found his strange combination of absolute confidence and unbreakable will with extreme goofiness to be quite entertaining. She thought of him like her strange little long lost brother, still after the encounter between Naruto and Mei that she just witnessed she felt a little weird with this situation. She turned to look over at Naruto and chuckled a little bit to herself as she noticed that he was walking along happily seemingly unfazed by the awkwardness in the air. He met her gaze and smiled as he said, "So Temari, any idea where Shikamaru is going to be?"<p>

She shrugged like she didn't know the answer. She felt a little guilty about lying to Naruto, but Shikamaru did beg her to help him and she couldn't say no to shadow boy, especially when he begged, not to mention the promise of a real date with him had her more excited than she would ever admit to anyone. Naruto continued in a voice full of sincerity and concern, "Don't worry Temari, I'm sure he's fine, we'll find him."

She smiled at Naruto and said, "Thanks Naruto, I'm sure we will too."

The two walked along for a few more minutes when finally Temari's curiosity about Naruto and Mei got the best of her so she asked, "Hey Naruto, how do you know the Mizukage?"

Temari noticed a slight blush flush across his cheeks as he answered, "Oh well uhm, she's visiting Konoha and I'm her guide around the village."

Temari asked in a mildly suggestive tone, "So where exactly have you been "guiding" her?"

Naruto answered, "Oh nowhere really, we went to the Hokage monument, other than that we just went around town." Temari laughed inside her head at how naïve Naruto was as he appeared to be totally oblivious to what she was implying. Naruto kept on speaking, "I can't wait to find Shikamaru, having dinner with you two is gonna be fun. I've been waiting for you two to finally start dating. He's gonna be so funny complaining about not wanting to be there." Naruto started to chuckle to himself. Temari laughed a little in response to Naruto's comment, she had no doubt that he was 100% accurate about how Shikamaru would take the news about his dinner date with Mei.

The two of them entered through the gates of Konoha, the guards waving at Naruto and him smiling and waving back. Naruto asked, "Where do you think we should check first?"

Temari shrugged and said, "We may as well start at the Nara complex."

The two of them turned down the street and headed towards the part of the village that housed Shikamaru's family estates, or what was left of them anyway. Temari realized that she actually did have no idea where Shikamaru was, and remembered him saying something about heading off to see the Hokage. Still that was a few hours ago so she figured that checking out his house was as good a place as any to start. Naruto's voice broke the silence, "So Temari are you and Shikamaru a "couple" yet?"

She turned and stared daggers at the spiky haired ninja as she answered in a harsh voice, "Well not that it's any of your business, but I have no interest in dating that lazy excuse for a Shinobi, not now, not ever." Well she knew that was a lie, seeing as she couldn't wait to get him alone again, but she still did not appreciate being teased about it by Naruto.

Naruto wiped his forehead and said, "Whoosh, that's good for Shikamaru seeing as I thought you might get mad that I saw him making out with Ino yesterday."

That bit of news got the blood burning supernova hot in her veins and she stopped walking and said in a highly agitated voice, "You saw him doing what yesterday?" The daggers she had previously been staring at Naruto with had been replaced by pure murderous intent.

Naruto just laughed in her face, grabbing his gut and said, "Hahaha Temari, sure there's no way you would ever want to date Shikamaru. You should see your face, you look like you want to strangle me."

Temari was getting pretty annoyed by Naruto's attitude, but still wasn't sure whether what he said about Shikamaru and Ino was true, as if he could read her mind Naruto continued, "Don't worry Temari, I was joking, I just wanted to see your reaction. We both know he's too afraid of you to do anything with any other girl."

Temari continued her death stare at Naruto as she said, "So what Naruto, it's not like you aren't scared of Sakura."

Naruto swallowed hard, fearfully picturing what Sakura would have done to him if she had walked in on what he and Mei were doing not an hour ago. He then said in a meek voice, "You're right Temari, Sakura is pretty scary, maybe even as scary as you." He finished his voice picking up at the end as he smiled his bright goofy grin at Temari hopefully.

Temari's evil stare broke at his joking compliment and she started to laugh again agreeing with Naruto, "You're right Naruto Sakura can be pretty scary." Just then Shikamaru jumped down next to them.

Naruto turned and said, "Heh there you are Shikamaru, I can't believe you stood up your girlfriend here, she was soooo worried about you."

Shikamaru shook his head and said, "Whatever, I was busy Naruto, but thanks for taking care of her for me."

Temari turned and gave Shikamaru a disapproving look as she said in a disgusted tone, "I don't need either of you to take care of me."

Naruto laughed and pointed at Shikamaru and said, "Haha looks like you're in trouble now Shikamaru. Well now that you found your boyfriend Temari I'll be taking off now. I'll see you guys tonight, later." Finishing that taunt Naruto took off into the distance.

Once Naruto was out of sight Shikamaru grabbed Temari and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues danced for about a minute when Shikamaru pulled back and asked, "What did Naruto mean by he'll see us tonight?"

Temari looked up into his eyes and answered, "Oh yeah I sort of agreed to have dinner with Naruto and the Mizukage tonight, and I said you'd come along."

Shikamaru looked more annoyed than usual as he asked, "You said we'd do what?"

Temari laughed at his anticipated reaction, "Oh come on Shadow Boy it's just a little dinner it won't be that bad. "

Shikamaru said, "Yea it may just be dinner, but it's with that psycho bitch. How rudely did you interrupt the two of them on their walk?"

Temari said, "Well not as soon as you probably would've liked, they got a little closer than any of us would have wanted them to."

Shikamaru looked disturbed by this news and asked, "What exactly went on?"

Temari answered, "Let's just say that Mei is a very aggressive woman and I saw more of Naruto than I ever wanted to."

Shikamaru said, "Oh shit, you mean they?"

Temari shook her head and answered, "No it didn't get that far, but they both hand their hands and mouths all over each other. I stepped in right after Naruto had his climax so to speak."

Shikamaru let out an extra hard exasperated sigh as he said, "Damn it, why the fuck is this going so bad. I can think of a million different strategies for a million different situations, but how do you stop a teenage boy from hooking up with an absolutely gorgeous woman who's just throwing herself at him. Shogi never prepped me for a problem like that."

Temari gave him an angry glare and said in an accusatory tone, "Absolutely gorgeous huh?"

Shikamaru just answered in his increasingly agitated tone, "Come on Temari, I don't need that shit from you, I didn't mean anything by that." He leaned down and gave her a hard passionate kiss. He pulled back and continued, "For some reason I don't understand the only woman I want is the bossy moody and apparently jealous one standing in front of me. Still I hate failing at missions, especially ones direct from the Hokage. More importantly, Naruto is one of my closest friends, and I don't want him getting taken advantage of. He may be one hell of a Shinobi, but he's still a knucklehead, there is no way he's ready for a crazy bitch like the Mizukage. He needs a nice sweet innocent girl like Hinata."

Temari looked at Shikamaru still excited by the kiss he just gave her and also turned on by the forceful tone he addressed her in. He was usually so blasé about most things she really liked it when he got angry or excited about something. She was glad that she was one of the few people who could elicit that reaction. Still she didn't really agree with his assessment of Naruto's love life. She said, "I'm still not sure that you've cast the right leading lady to foil Mei's pursuit of him. Hinata is a sweetheart and all, and her little crush on him is cute, but putting Hinata up against Mei is kind of like putting a bunny in the ring to fight a tiger. Plus I'm not as convinced as you that Naruto is into her. Sakura on the other hand, she's the girl he's always wanted, she's the one he'd do anything for even without her asking. Plus she's got enough fire in her to not get completely bowled over by Mei."

Shikamaru answered, "Well I do agree Sakura has a better chance of standing up to the Mizukage, I'm hoping Hinata never actually has to deal with her. Plus the most important thing is I don't think Sakura's fully over Sasuke and I think that even if she has feelings for Naruto that she's not ready to deal with them."

Temari countered, "That may have been true until now, but that look I saw on her face this morning made me pretty sure that she wasn't happy about someone else kissing Naruto."

Shikamaru said, "Well even if that's the case, there is no way that I'm going to go tell Sakura to make a move on Naruto. I'm already up to my neck in bossy women, I don't need to deal with another one. At this point if Sakura gets jealous and breaks them up I'll be happy. Anyway I'm sick of talking about Naruto, let's move onto a better topic." As he said that he snaked his arms around Temari's waist and pulled her in tight to him and then lowered his lips onto hers for a soft kiss. She squeezed into him and they stayed like that for several minutes blissfully oblivious to the outside world.

When they finally broke apart he said, "We've got a few hours to kill till our dinner in hell, I know how I'd like to spend them." He gave her a cocky wink and she laughed at him as she punched him quite hard on the arm. He chuckled at her reaction and said confidently, "You know you want it just as much as I do. Now I have to go really quick and talk to Choji about something important that I need him to do for me, you can head to my house, my mom will let you in and I'll catch up to you in like twenty minutes."

She looked at him and asked, "Since when do you give me orders Shadow Boy."

He kissed her quickly again and said, "I know you like it when I boss you around, almost as much as I like it when you do it to me. Now I'm heading to Choji's I'll see you in a little." He gave her one last kiss and then broke off into a run towards his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was chapter 9, I hope you all enjoyed it. It went up a little later than I anticipated, but I was kind of lazy last week. I'm pretty busy next week, but I'm hoping that I can get some time to write chapter 10. I still haven't decided if I want to add a steamy scene between Shikamaru and Temari at the beginning of it or just jump straight to the dinner date between the four of them and then to the fake kidnapping vs real kidnapping situation. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts and thanks for reading.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello everyone. I decided to write a scene between Shikamaru and Temari. I also wanted to add a scene of his mother nagging him since he always complains about his mom but you rarely ever see her. If you don't like their part of the story, or sexual content then you can skip this chapter. I'll get back to Naruto next chapter. I figured it was easier to make this its own chapter so those who don't enjoy can just skip it. For the rest of you I hope you enjoy.**

Shikamaru entered his house kicking off his sandals at the entrance. He had just come from his best friend Choji's house, where he had described to his portly companion his plan to fake a kidnapping of Hinata. Since he was going to be at dinner with Naruto and the Mizukage, he needed Choji to come and inform them of Hinata's abduction. He was still very nervous about dinner with the Mizukage. He still felt a dull burning sensation on his balls from his previous run in with her, and he feared what she would do to him if she figured out the amount of interference he had been running on her "courtship" of Naruto. He was ninety-nine percent sure she wouldn't dare kill him in his own village, but he also had no doubt about the multitude of non-lethal damage she could do to him not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. "Troublesome woman" he quietly mumbled to himself as he walked past his mother.

His mother asked, "What was that Shikamaru?"

He sighed and answered, "Oh nothing mom, I was just mumbling to myself."

She said, "Oh ok. Temari came by and said that you told her to wait for you here while you went to Choji's. You know that is rude, she's a very important diplomat from the Sand Village, you shouldn't blow her off like that just to go do something silly with your buddy. You're a representative of not only the Leaf Village, but also the Nara clan, you need to act like more of an adult sometimes."

Shikamaru answered, "Man mom, C'mon, I was only gone like thirty minutes. I just needed to talk to Choji about something important."

His mom answered with the same bossy tone, "You're just lucky that Temari likes you so much. Any other diplomat wouldn't take your immature attitude so easily. When are you going to do something about that anyway? That girl would make an excellent wife for you. Not only is she gorgeous, but politically she is the sister of the Kazekage and that would help cement the alliance between our villages, and add some prestige to the Nara clan, plus having such an important wife could only enhance your chances of becoming Hokage in the future."

Shikamaru answered defensively, "Mom I'm still too young to think about getting married, and I don't have any intentions of becoming Hokage. Naruto's going to become Hokage, I'll be happy to be the head Jonin just like dad. As for Temari, don't worry mom I have no intention of letting her get away, I'm just not ready to get married."

His mom smiled and answered, "Well I'm glad to see you are at least thinking about her seriously finally. I still think you'd be a better Hokage than Naruto, I mean he's very brave and strong and certainly has the will of fire, but I'm worried that he might not have enough upstairs, but I do admire your loyalty to him." She gave Shikamaru a quick peck on his forehead as she finished lecturing him.

He asked, "Speaking of Temari, where is she mom?"

She answered, "Oh, she said she was going to wait in your room."

He said, "Ok mom, I'm going to head up there, I shouldn't keep her waiting any longer."

His mom looked at him sternly and said, "Now you behave like a gentleman young man."

He sighed as he answered, "Of course mom." Shikamaru then left the kitchen and made his way down the hallway to his room. He opened the door to his room and saw Temari laying comfortably on his bed.

Temari gave him a sinful smile as he walked in and said, "I'm so glad that your mom thinks I'm such a great catch for you. I really would make a perfect wife, and there is definitely no way a pathetic shadow boy like you could do any better."

Shikamaru looked shocked that she had overheard his conversation with his mother, so he asked with surprise in his voice, "You heard me talking to my mom, but how?"

Temari got up from the bed and said in a sultry voice, "Oh I have my ways." She got next to him and pushed him up against his door and whispered in his ear, "And there's no way I want you to act like a gentlemen, I want you to act like the depraved little boy that you are." She grabbed his ass full with both of her hands and hungrily captured his lips with hers.

Shikamaru was a little stunned by her sudden aggression but he was certainly not going to fight it. He forcefully returned her kiss and aggressively spun both of them around and pushed her hard up against the door. She moaned in excitement as she propped her ass against the door and wrapped both of her tan muscular legs around his waist. He grinded against her as their tongues stayed locked in a passionate dance. He felt her rub her hands through his hair, and he responded by pressing harder against her into the door, eliciting another sound of pleasure from her. Their lips broke apart, and his mouth went to her neck where he started to playfully bite all over her.

She moaned, "Yes Shikamaru, god it's good." She squeezed her legs which were wrapped around him, trying to pull him deeper into her. She could feel his level of excitement throbbing through his pants. Knowing that she did that to him increased the yearning that had been building inside of her all day. Their heated make-out session this morning, followed by witnessing Naruto and Mei's hot little rendezvous had filled her head with lustful thoughts all day. She had wanted to keep it under control, but being on his bed, being in his room alone surrounded by his manly musk had only driven her even more insane. Her desire was like a giant wave that was being held back by the dam which was her self-control, but the simple action of him walking through the door had been the final push that wave needed to destroy her resolve.

She started to talk again her voice panting, "Take me to the bed Shika, I'm on fire, I can't take it anymore, I need you inside of me. I need all of you." She started to kiss his forehead as his mouth was still glued to her neck.

Shikamaru could hear the pleading in her voice, and the deep need she felt for him. He was still a virgin and was very nervous about what was going on here, but he knew there was no way that he could deny the fire burning inside of him, and the desire pouring off of her. He carried her away from the door, her legs still locked around him and started to kiss her again.

The two of them hit his bed, and not being fully aware of where he was it tripped him and the two of them fell still wrapped up together. She let out a yelp of delight as she felt all of his manly weight push her down into the bed. She opened her legs wide letting him fully between them as her hands reached for his pants. Shikamaru pulled away from her lips and put one of his hands on her cheek as he locked onto her emerald eyes and asked all seriousness in his voice, "You're sure about this Temari?"

She laughed and answered, "Just shut up and take me already."

He smiled as he felt her hands finally succeed in undoing his pants and her taunt emboldened him. He reached his hands up her skirt and found her panties. He felt her legs quiver in anticipation as his fingers touched her delicate skin underneath the fabric of her underwear. He could feel the heat and want radiating from her and he quickly and roughly yanked her panties down her legs. She lifted her ass into the air to help him remove them.

She was still fumbling around his pants and finally got her fingers around his fully erect manhood. As her fingers completely wrapped around him she felt him shudder in pure ecstasy. He could feel the warmth of her hand embracing him and it felt incredible, a shiver ran down his spine as he imagined how good being fully inside of her, like he would be any moment now was gointg to be. He felt her start to slowly stroke him which caused him to plead gutturally, "Don't too much Tem, I might not be able to hold it, it's just too good, you're just too beautiful."

She blushed even more red at his words. Even in the throws of passion, nothing was better than hearing the man you were hopelessly in love with call you beautiful. She also knew just how sincere his words were as she could literally feel his heart race through the throbbing of his cock in her hand. He finally had fully peeled her panties down her legs so she used her leg to push him further down onto herself. She begged, "I can't wait anymore, I'm burning up, please, oh god please make me yours, I want to be yours forever."

Shikamaru pushed his weight down onto her as his fully engorged cock disappeared beneath her skirt searching desperately for what would become it's ultimate conquest. She could feel the heat of his cock plunging closer, and she grabbed his ass and forcefully guided him inside of her. She felt intense pressure at the entrance of her vagina as her last second as a virgin was spent in a mixture of pain and bliss as Shikamaru's cock broke through the barrier of her innocence. A few small tears formed at the side of her eyes as she adjusted to the new sensation of fullness she was feeling as Shikamaru began to slowly work his cock in and out of her.

Shikamaru felt the greatest sensations of his life rocket throughout his entire body as he felt the wetness and warmth of Temari encompass and embrace him. He looked into her eyes as he slowly rocked inside of her and he saw the tears which caused him some concern. He kissed her gently and asked, "Are you Ok?"

She smiled and nodded as she answered not with words but by kissing him and pulling him deeper into her with both her hands and pelvis. The feeling of more of him sliding further into her and her hands on his ass made the pleasure he had been feeling intensify. He started to pick up his pace as he was starting to lose himself in the moment. She began to rock her hips in time with his thrusts as she was starting to become accustomed to the fluidity of sex. She broke apart from his lips and started to moan breathily, "Oh my god Shika, don't stop. You feel so good." She squeezed his ass trying to help him push into her as deep as he could, the want and need she had been feeling for him for all of the years finally coming to fruition.

Shikamaru wanted this to go on forever, but he could feel the pressure of his climax rapidly approaching and as he felt her teeth voraciously dig into his shoulder as she pleaded for more. The pain excited him more than he could ever imagine. He started to speak, "Temari, uh-uh- I'm gonna."

She wrapped her legs forcefully around his pelvis desperately needing him to explore every inch of her. She begged, "Don't stop Shika, it's so good, please fill me up, I need it."

Shikamaru couldn't fight it any longer, he totally gave in to his most primal urges and started to pump in and out of her at a furious pace. She continued to move in motion with him and beg for him. Suddenly his brain which had already been lost in pleasure felt an explosion of intense joy as he lost all control and started to spill all of his love inside Temari. He groaned as he climaxed, "Oh Temari."

Temari felt the heat of his release spread through her and felt his pace slow down considerably. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as the pace he had been pushing for the past thirty seconds had been building her towards an orgasm better than any she had experienced alone in her room. With him slowing and eventually slumping down on her, she knew that it was done and she would go unfulfilled. He kissed her and then rolled off of her. He said, "God Temari, that was incredible. So much better than I ever imagined."

She smiled and snuggled up tight into him. The disappointment from the quick finish had disappeared, and the happiness of finally being with Shikamaru like she had wanted too for so long washed over her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead as they lay there in contented silence for a few minutes. Suddenly he shot up in a panic as he said "Oh shit! We didn't use."

She laughed and pulled him down and shushed him, "Don't worry, I've been waiting for like two years for you to finally make your move, so I started taking the pill."

He for once breathed a sigh of relief instead of the usual one of exasperation, as he said, "Damn, you mean we could've been doing this for years, sometimes I really am an idiot."

She laughed and smiled as she watched him stand up and put his pants back completely on. He said, "I think I'll take a shower, and then you can take one after. I'm all sweaty and in my normal gear. If my mom finds out I'm having dinner with the Mizukage and I'm not in formal clothes she'll kill me."

Temari laughed as Shikamaru opened the door and headed towards the bathroom. She reached for her panties on the floor and put them back on. Then she lay back in the bed, and bunched the covers up over her as she closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about how wonderful she felt from her first day as Shikamaru's girlfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again everyone, and sorry this update took so long, there were a lot of reasons but I won't bore you with the details. To those of you who complained about the last chapter I just want to warn you that I am committed to keep having Shikamaru and Temari parts throughout the story. The complaint that Shikamaru is coming off as more likeable than Naruto in this story is a fair one, and I'll try to improve the way I write the Naruto parts. I just want to say as usual thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the trees outside of Konoha looking over the city he spent the formative years of his life in. He smiled at the damaged caused by the Akatsuki, and was glad to see they were rebuilding because he relished his chance to destroy the treacherous city that turned his brother against their own clan, and destroyed both Itachi and Sasuke's entire life.<p>

"So what's the plan Sasuke?" asked the voice of his unfortunate travel companion Kabuto.

Sasuke like he had for most of their trip chose to ignore the question posed by Kabuto and continued to stare off into space.

Kabuto laughed as he continued, "It still amazes me that an immature brat like you managed to kill Orochimaru. I guess you can't fight the genetics of the mighty Uchiha clan." Kabuto ended his voice laced with sarcasm.

Sasuke still stared off into the distance continuing to tune out his companion. Kabuto laughed again as he said, "Seriously Sasuke are we just going to sit out here, what's the plan to capture the Hyuga girl. Both of us are very strong but just walking in there and taking her is a bit ambitious even for us."

Sasuke spotted in the distance the very girl Kabuto was asking about leaving the town guarded only by two shadow clones of Shikamaru that were under a henge for some reason. Sauske put his hand up as if to silence Kabuto and finally answered him, "Well Kabuto, I did have a plan, but it appears it will not be necessary as Hinata is currently walking out of the city right towards us."

Kabuto looked over to where Sasuke had been staring off and saw her in the distance and licked his lips in a very Orochimaru like fashion and said, "I just love it when the prey walks right into your trap."

Sasuke nodded and motioned his fingers giving Kabuto an unspoken signal to be ready to pounce.

* * *

><p>Mei sat on the corner of the bed in her room. She had just changed out of the summer dress she was wearing on her day time walk with Naruto, and now had on one of her more standard green dresses on. She had a devious smile plastered on her face as she was mulling over all the ways to torture the spiky haired Shinobi who had been doing his best to disrupt her pursuit of Naruto. She knew being in his village she couldn't do anything too devastating, but she still looked forward to watching him squirm all night long. Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door. She quickly said, "Enter!"<p>

The door creaked open and her advisor Ao slinked into the room. He said, "Sorry to disturb you lady Mizukage, but the food you ordered has arrived and also this letter with a seal direct from the Raikage has been delivered, and it is labeled urgent."

Mei stood up and walked over towards her advisor and snatched the scroll from his hand. She inspected the seal and decided it looked legitimate enough so she cracked it open and unfurled the scroll. She quickly perused the contents and could not hide the annoyance on her face as she learned the details. Apparently the Raikage wanted to have another Kage Summit to discuss strategy about the upcoming war against the Akatsuki, and the worst part about it was he was ordering them to meet in three days. That would mean that she would have to leave for it sometime tomorrow. She knew that she was making progress with Naruto, but asking him to marry her now would be way too drastic. Leaving him in the village would give her rivals a chance to make their move too.

She sighed and thought to herself, I guess I'll just have to rock his world so hard tonight that he won't even notice those other little girls. Ao asked, "If you don't mind my asking Lady Mizukage, what does the letter say?"

Mei gave him a disdainful look as she said in a commanding voice, "Prepare our things to leave tomorrow, the Raikage has called for all of our presences at a strategy conference."

Ao bowed his head and answered, "Of course I will start right away, your guest should be arriving any moment now too M'lady." Then he backed out of the door and left.

Mei walked over towards the mirror she hung up and looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She smoothed down her dress and then pulled the fabric away from her breasts exposing a little more cleavage, then she fixed her hair making sure to push down her bang to cover her right eye. Her eyes went up and down her reflection and then she nodded her head in approval as she turned and then exited her room.

Mei made her way into the dining room and saw that Ao had already unpacked and set up all the food from the ramen shop. Just as she was looking over the food her advisor Ao came into the room followed by Naruto. Ao said, "Hello M'lady your first guest has arrived."

"Thank you Ao, you can excuse yourself now." Mei replied.

The advisor backed out of the room and Mei walked over towards Naruto. Naruto smiled at Mei and said, "Hello Mei, wow you look awesome."

Mei laughed and smiled at the young blonde Shinobi as she closed the distance between them and then whispered, "Thanks Naruto." Right before she captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Their lips broke apart and Mei continued whispering into Naruto's ears, "I missed you Naruto. I was disappointed that we got interrupted this afternoon."

Naruto thought back about the fun they had earlier in the day and couldn't help but agree with Mei that he too was disappointed with getting disturbed on their morning date. The memories of his earlier success with Mei gave him the confidence to be a more aggressive and so he kissed her again very hard and then started to push her with his body backwards until they bumped into the table, lips still locked in a passionate battle.

Mei was quite turned on by the sudden aggressiveness shown by her younger lover and rested her ass on the table as she widened her hips a little to make the position more comfortable. She also grabbed him by the ass and drew him in closer towards her. Their heated make-out session lasted for about another minute before she sensed that the other guests had arrived and pushed Naruto off her and said to him, "We've got to stop now your friends are here."

Naruto backed off, once again disappointed by having his time with Mei cut short. He realized that his cock had become quite hard from kissing her, he panicked a little realizing that Shikamaru and Temari were about to come in and did not want them to see him like that so he quickly slammed his ass into a seat. Mei laughed at Naruto's reaction to the situation and then quickly straightened out her slightly ruffled dress. After a few seconds Ao came in followed by Shikamaru and Temari and he motioned with his arm towards the table.

Mei gave a gigantic creepy smile to the both of them and said, "Hello Temari it's very nice to see you again."

Temari smiled politely and gave a little nod as she answered, "Thank you for the invitation Lady Mizukage, I'm pleased to be here."

Temari then took a seat opposite Naruto who had already grabbed a large bowl of miso ramen and was about to start eating. Mei walked up close to Shikamaru and said to him her creepy smile growing even wider as she said loudly, "Shikamaru I'm so glad they found you, and I'm even happier you could join us for dinner." Then she leaned in for a hug which everyone in the room seemed to find odd, and Shikamaru looked a little scared.

Mei wrapped her arms around and Shikamaru and then pulled him into an embrace and whispered in his ear, "Don't think I didn't figure out your little plan to use your girlfriend to run interference in your stead. I guess you don't actually want to be able to show her a good time." She said the last part filling her breath with some scalding hot mist that burned his neck.

They broke apart Mei walking over to the table a smile still plastered on her face. Shikamaru grabbed his neck and looked over at Temari with a "why the hell did you make me come here" look in his eyes. She shrugged and looked puzzled as to why he was holding his neck. He thought to himself, "damn troublesome women" as he walked over to the table and took his seat next to Temari. He grabbed a bowl of pork ramen and slid it over in front of him breaking apart his chopsticks.

Mei addressed Temari, "So are you going to be meeting your brother at the new Kage strategy session that is coming up Temari?"

Temari answered, "No my other brother Kankuro and his student Matsuri are going to accompany him this time."

Shikamaru had been hardly listening to his girlfriend talk with the Mizukage when he suddenly felt two quick bursts of memory shoot into his mind. His brain took a second to process what had just assaulted him and he realized that the two clones he sent out with Hinata must have been dispelled. Suddenly a vision of Sasuke slicing through Shikamaru's body with a sword played before him. Shikamaru stood up and shouted, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up from his bowl stunned, noodles still dangling from his mouth.

Shikamaru stood up from the table and said, "This is bad Naruto, it's Sasuke he's attacked Hinata."

Naruto answered, "What!"

Shikamaru said, "I'll explain fully on the way, but basically I had a shadow clone with Hinata and it was just killed by Sasuke."

Naruto stood up and said, "Sasuke! Dammit Sasuke, why would you attack Hinata, lead the way Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru started to make his way towards the exit with Naruto. Temari stood up and said, "I'll go too guys." Shikamaru nodded and the three of them were out of the door headed towards Sasuke and Hinata in a flash.

Mei sat there a little shocked by the sudden turn of events. She wondered if this was another one of the shadow ninja's tricks, but she doubted it. The look on his face seemed much too genuinely shocked to have been faked. She figured that if some serious action was going to go down with the Akatsuki and Sasuke she would not be left out, she'd go out and see for herself. Mei then stood up and started to follow the three young Shinobi who had just left her dining room.

**AN: There's chapter 11, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little short, and I also think it may not have been the best one, but at least now we're transitioning to some of the action. I'm going to do some thinking and try and improve my writing of Naruto, and possibly Hinata. I think those are the two characters that may be a little lacking. I'm pretty happy with the rest especially Shikamaru and Temari. Anyway I've already got most of the next chapter formed in my head so I should get to writing it in the next few days. I'll hope to post the next chapter sometime next weekend. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Holy shit an update! I'm thinking it too.**

* * *

><p>Hinata stood there frozen in a state of shock as she watched Sasuke drop down in front of her and slice his sword through both of Shikamaru's shadow clones in the blink of an eye. Sasuke then landed in front of her with an expressionless face as he put his sword back in its sheath, and Hinata stuttered out, "Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun."<p>

Sasuke looked at her and then said, "Hello Hinata, it's been a long time hasn't it?"

Hinata put a determined face on and activated her Byakugan as she took a defensive pose.

Sasuke laughed and said, "Hah, so that's how it is, and I thought we could sit here and have a nice little chat about how you and all my other buddies from Konoha have been doing."

Hinata spoke up her voice ringing with determination, "I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun"

Sasuke laughed again as he watched Hinata power up Chakra to her fists forming what looked like a lion's mouth on each. He said, " So I see your school girl crush on Naruto is as strong as ever. You should let him see this side of you more often Hinata. Tough is a good look on you. The years have treated you well, you've turned into quite the beautiful heiress of the second greatest clan in Konoha, well I suppose now it may be the greatest (his voice arrogantly sarcastic on the word greatest) since I the last Uchiha am no longer a Leaf ninja."

Hinata said staring straight into Sasuke's dark eyes, "They know you're here Sasuke, Shikamaru's clone's memory will have returned to him by now, there is no way that the village will let you near Naruto."

Sasuke answered, "Well it's a good thing that I'm not looking for Naruto, or at least not yet, no in fact I came here looking for you Hinata-chan." (The chan laced heavily with sarcasm)

Hinata looked taken aback by this revelation and asked, " Wh-Why would y-you want me Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke gave her a wide smile and said, "Well I am the last of the Uchihas, and I will need some girl to help me repopulate the world with my clan, so I figured why not take the princess of Konoha away from them. Won't your clan just love it when we weaker (once again a sarcastic emphasis on the word weaker) Uchihas are brought back in to the world by their very own heiress."

Hinata seemed shocked by these words and stared at Sasuke, "You mean, Sa-sasuke-kun you want to with me? Bu—bu..but Naruto-kun" Hinata's face was turning redder by the second as the realization of what Sasuke was implying sank deeper into her brain.

Sasuke took a step forward and said, "That's right Hinata, I'm not as stupid or blind as Naruto, who would even look at Sakura when you were around."

Hinata let the chakra dissipate from her hands as her blush grew and she still stared bewildered at Sasuke, not believing what she was hearing as she started to ask, "But Sasuke-ku….."

In that moment that she let her guard down Sasuke pounced and hit her with a quick strike to a vital point on her upper chest that immediately knocked her out. Sasuke caught her and laid her gently on the ground as Kabuto landed next to him from the spot he had been watching from in the trees. Kabuto said, "Well that was an interesting ninja battle, quite the unusual approach for you to take Sasuke."

Sasuke answered coldly, "I was just curious to see if it would work. Usually on weaklings like her I'd use genjutsu, but seeing as she has the Byakugan, I figured I'd go with a chakra free Genjutsu."

Kabuto laughed and said, "Here I thought you were trying to be a good teammate and saving her from damage as I said I had some experiments in mind for her."

Sasuke laughed derisively as he answered, "As if I give a damn about your sick little experiments. And don't do too much to her, all of that stuff I said about her being the perfect candidate to mother the next generation of the Uchiha clan was true."

Sasuke knelt down and cupped her face in one hand as he manually opened her eyelid with his second hand as he contemplated her lavender eyes.

Kabuto laughed out loud, "Wow, could it be that Sasuke Uchiha the heartless bastard who killed his master and looks at all of his comrades with disdain could actually care about this trivial little girl. And here I was thinking the only thing that ever got your dick hard was Naruto."

Sasuke looked up at Kabuto anger flashing in his eyes for a brief moment before his calm demeanor was restored as he retorted, "Watch what you say Kabuto, don't think that you being my Akatsuki teammate means I won't kill you. I care nothing for this girl, but she has very strong Shinobi genes, something that I want in the future mother of the rebirth of the Uchihas. Now take her back to base, I want to wait and see if I'll be lucky enough to end it with Naruto here and now."

Kabuto knelt down and picked up Hinata in his arms as he said, "Well good luck Sasuke. If Naruto does come with Shikamaru, I dug up a little surprise for our shadow using friend so you can have Naruto all to yourself. Oh and if Naruto comes with too many allies make sure to head back, I don't want to explain to Madara why I let the last of the Uchihas get captured, I am still new to the Akatsuki."

Sasuke answered, "Don't worry Kabuto, today I'm only here for Naruto, Konoha will feel my wrath another day. But like I said do anything too depraved or damaging with the girl and you'll have to answer to me."

Kabuto laughed as he responded, "Don't worry. I'll be a perfect gentleman." Then Kabuto leapt into the tree tops and started making his way back towards the Akatsuki hideout. Sasuke stood there in anticipation as he could sense Naruto's Chakra approaching.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Temari, followed closely behind Shikamaru as the trio raced through Konoha towards the spot just outside the city where Shikamaru's clone was destroyed by Sasuke. Shikamaru's mind was racing, replaying the few seconds his clone saw Sasuke before it was dispatched. He cursed silently to himself; he was doing a bad enough job on this mission and now Sasuke was involved somehow, which certainly could only fuck things up for him even more. He still didn't understand what Sasuke was doing here, and if him attacking them was sheer coincidence or if his target was actually Shikamaru, or much more likely Hinata.<p>

Naruto asked, "I don't understand what's going on Shikamaru. Why is Sasuke here and why would he attack you and Hinata?"

Shikamaru answered, "I don't know either Naruto, I only saw him for a few seconds."

Naruto continued asking questions, "But why was Hinata outside of the village with one of your shadow clones?"

Shikamaru turned back and exchanged a look with Temari asking with his eyes if he should tell the truth or lie, and her eyes answered back "this is your mess you decide." Shikamaru thought that explaining his complex plan and motives would not be helpful at this point so he answered, "She wanted me to help her with something, and I'm a lot more afraid of what Temari would do to me if I sent a clone with her so I decided to send one with Hinata."

Naruto seemed appeased by the answer and they continued on in silence for another minute. Shikamaru was still trying to figure out what Sasuke was up to, and why he'd be here now. He couldn't decide whether it was coincidence or if Hinata was Sasuke's target, but the more he thought about it the more he doubted that Sasuke being there and attacking them could be a coincidence. Sasuke was a cold and calculating opponent; if he attacked them when neither had noticed his presence he had a reason. Surely Sasuke was aware that it was a shadow clone when he attacked, so he must know that I'll be aware of his presence. Then it hit Shikamaru. Sasuke knew the first thing he'd do when he found out about his attack on Hinata would be to get Naruto. Shikamaru slapped himself, this must be a trap to get Naruto out of the village and he realized that as he watched the gates appear in his field of vision, he realized that he had just led Naruto into that trap. He also knew that there was no way that Naruto having come this far would back away from saving Hinata or a confrontation with Sasuke. Shikimaru thought that if this were a game of Shogi he had foolishly moved his king within two moves of checkmate and now had nothing but the strength and skills of Naruto, Temari, and himself to get out of the corner he had just painted them into.

While Shikamaru was figuring out the situation Naruto's mind was buzzing with a million different thoughts. He was nervous, and genuinely concerned for Hinata. He still wanted to believe that there was some good in Sasuke, but he was certain that Sasuke had killing intent for Sakura in his last meeting with him, and if he was after Hinata it could certainly not be for anything to her benefit.

Thinking about Hinata in danger really stabbed him deep in the heart. His mind thought of how she told him that she loved him and repeated his ninja way to him seconds before Pain flung her up in the sky. He still wasn't sure of what he exactly felt for Hinata, and this whole past 24 hours with Mei had really confused the shit out of him in that regard even more, but he did know that no matter what she was one of his most precious people. He couldn't let Sasuke take her from him. He still desperately didn't want to lose Sasuke, but Naruto knew that if Sasuke ever hurt Hinata he could never forgive him. Naruto also could never forgive himself if something happened to Hinata and he never got the chance to thank her and let her know how much she meant to him. He really hated himself right now for the way he acted towards her after the Pain incident. She was so brave and strong, and he felt weak and pathetic that he couldn't face her, when she could give her everything for him.

Shikamaru stopped them a little bit outside the gates and said, "Naruto you know.."

Naruto cut him off, his eyes and voice burning with conviction, "I know what you're going to say Shikamaru. That this is a trap and Sasuke is after me. That's the only reason he'd go after Hinata. I know all that but there is no way you can tell me not to go. This is Sasuke, and even more important than that is that it's Hinata. I don't care if the whole Akatsuki is there waiting for me; I won't lose. I'll save Hinata and stop Sasuke even if it's the last thing I do."

Shikamaru sighed one of his usual deep sighs and answered, "Yea I know Naruto, I knew you'd react that way, you wouldn't be Naruto if you didn't. Don't worry Temari and I are going to be right there to back you up as troublesome as it is."

Naruto stuck his thumb out in his usual thumbs up pose and said, "Thanks Shikamaru!"

Right as the three of them were about to head deeper into the forest a silver haired figure with purple eyes wearing an open Akatsuki cloak and no shirt with a triple bladed red scythe strapped to his back landed in front of them. He smiled and said, "There you are you mother fucking piece of shit."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped as he stared in disbelief at Hidan. He thought to himself that it couldn't be Hidan, because he was supposed to be buried deep in the ground on Nara family grounds never to be seen again. Hidan continued to smile and laugh as he continued, "That's right shadow pussy, a little fucking fairy with glasses dug my ass up and stitched me up and said that all I had to do to repay his faggy ass was to kill you and I said that would be no problem. In fact I'd fucking love it, me and Jashin have a score to settle with you."

Temari stared over at Shikamaru concerned about his reaction to this Shinobi. She pieced it together that this must be the immortal Akatsuki member who had killed Asuma, and then was subsequently defeated by Shikamaru. She knew that this fight was going to be no joke.

Hidan watched as Temari stared down Shikamaru and said, "Looks like you got yourself a hot little piece of ass while I was away. Don't worry I'll take good care of her after I'm finished spilling your guts all over this fucking forest." He licked the blade of his scythe as he turned to Naruto and finished, "You can go on ahead, Itachi's emo little fag brother is waiting for you a few hundred feet behind me."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto and said, "Don't worry Naruto I put him in the ground once I'll do it again, just go deal with Sasuke."

Naruto nodded and said, "That's right Shikamaru I won't be able to look at you as my equal anymore if you lose to a guy like this, and don't worry I have no intentions of losing to Sasuke either." With that Naruto jumped over Hidan and made his way towards Sasuke as Temari and Shikamaru stared down Hidan who was laughing away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok here was chapter 12, five months late, but hey at least it came. I'm more than willing to take as much abuse as you want to shell at me and I am sorry for taking so long in updating. My excuse is that I got so boredpissed at Naruto from watching all of those episodes of him on his boat trip to train with B that I quit watching for a while. I can't really write for a show I'm pissed at so I had to take a break from writing this story too. The good news is that I'm back and interested in Naruto again so this story is off hiatus I guess you could say. My current plan is to for the next three chapters to be three different battles, Shikamaru and Temari vs Hidan, Naruto vs Sasuke, and a third one that will remain a mystery for now. I need to go back and do some research to make the action as good as possible, so I plan on watching the Hidan arc again not to mention some Naruto Sasuke battles over. SO I probably won't update again until sometime in May, but this story is definetly back on. I re-read this story before finishing this, and not to sound vain, I do like it so I'm sorry for depriving all of you these past months. I've also given some thought towards the eventual ending and I think I came to a conclusion to which girl he'll end up with, but I am a little fickle so it still could change. If you want to know which way I'm leaning you can message me, but I won't spoil it for all of you who'd rather be surprised. I will say that it will not be a harem, I'm a monogamous guy so he will eventually end up with only one girl. That's not to say that there still might not be some romantic moments with the the other girls though, love is rarely easy. I hope no one was too offended by Hidan's language, but that's just Hidan being Hidan. Thanks for reading, and again I'm sorry about my break. I hope you enjoy and I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN SO DON"T WORRY!**


End file.
